Burn It Down-CANCELLED-See Chapter 31 for more info
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Nya&Cole go back a lot further than the ninja expect. They've endured several adventures that they'll never forget. They fell in love. But why did they separate? What's up with Nya's scars? Why is Cole so protective of her, even after their breakup? Is Nya actually the woman the ninja think she is? A story of Nya&Cole from middle school to high. COLE X NYA! Don't like? Don't read.
1. What Triggered It

**So...this is how I wish Nya and Cole met. CoNya flufffffffffyyyyyy!**

 **I hope you like it!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Nya was outside on the Bounty, overlooking the city of Ninjago hidden through the clouds. The sky threatened to break and unleash its tears upon her, but it made no difference to her. She loved the darkness of the sky.

She sighed.

"Why so down?" A voice asked behind her.

She didn't even turn to meet him; she already knew who it was. She didn't answer him.

He approached her, and Nya looked up to him.

His dark hair was tousled slightly, and his green eyes seemed sharper than ever.

Cole smiled down at her softly, then asked again.

"I don't know," she responded, "I guess I'm just...thinking. About everything. Life. My past. The future. Stealing your cake. Stuff like that."

Cole smirked. "If you steal my cake, you're done for."

It was Nya's turn to smirk.

Cole regained his seriousness. "Are you okay? Really? You've been really quiet lately. You seem to isolate yourself more. And you don't smile as much as you used to."

She looked down.

"I don't want to talk about it."

Cole almost snorted, but refrained. Then, without warning, he picked her up bridal style and carried her to the top of the Bounty.

He knew she got flustered and embarrassed when she was as close as she was to him.

He set her down, and she curled up in a ball, hugging her knees under her chin, her soft black hair swaying in the light breeze.

The Earth Master sat down beside her.

He had always admired her stubbornness, but not at times like this. Something was really bugging her.

Cole sighed, wondering what to say to her. He was getting worried now.

"Please," he urged, "tell me."

He caught her hands fidgeting with the hem of her shirt and instantly, the moment she saw his eyes fall to her, she pulled her hands away, but it was too late.

"You're nervous," he concluded, "about what? We've been friends forever. You can talk to me."

She sighed, then said four words that broke him.

"I miss you, Cole."

His heart dropped, his face softened and he melted when she looked up at him.

Her eyes were on his, studying the endless green of them closely.

And, without thinking, he shot out his arms and pulled her into his lap. She buried her head in his chest, and he held her, remembering...

 **MORE TO COME! SEE YA!**


	2. Her Side

**So, in this chap, Nya uses an insult from Fallout 4. When I say she's quoting something, that's it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. If I did, there would be a war on Chima.**

[A Few Years Ago]

14 year old Nya stumbled along the path of the middle school hallways, navigating the crazy halls and pushing her way out of the crowds of people.

Trying not to be late for class again, she almost jogged through the crowded hallways.

Once she reached her classroom, she sat down in her seat and threw her stuff down on her desk.

She picked up the case that contained her glasses and opened it, then pulling them out, she noticed a guy was a few feet away from her, staring at her.

He was cute, she thought, he had black hair cropped close to his forehead, with enchanting green eyes. He looked to be sturdily built.

And he smiling at her.

Right at her.

She dropped her glasses.

His smile only got wider.

And her cheeks were growing hotter.

Thankfully, her teacher walked in, slamming the door behind him.

"Okay, class, we have a new student. What is your name?"

"Cole," he said simply.

The teacher remained expressionless.

"There's an empty chair back there," the teacher said, gesturing towards the seat. Cole walked towards the seat, eyeing Nya as he went. She pretended to be writing something down, wishing he'd stop making her so uncomfortable.

"Okay, class, today we're going to learn how to solve literal equations and blah blah blah blah..."

Nya found herself drifting off into a daydream...about video games and a land where literal equations and numbers weren't important..."

"Miss Nya? The sum of 594 + 5793?"

Nya sighed, knowing she was going to get in trouble, but she quoted a character from her favorite video game anyway.

"The square root of who gives a crap."

The teacher looked amused as a few laughs and snickers crossed the room.

She found herself in the office a few minutes later.

"Miss Nya. You are an excellent, smart girl. You shouldn't be landing yourself here every week." The principle sighed. This wasn't the first time she had to deal with Nya and her smart aleck remarks.

"But, who does give a crap?!" Nya said, already bored of this. At least she got out of the classroom, away from him.

"I've no choice but to call your brother. I'm giving you one more chance, then that's it."

Nya didn't hear what she said next.

A few minutes later, 15 year old Kai drove up next to the school.

"Sis?"

She climbed into the passenger seat without a word.

"What insult did you throw this time?"

"The teacher asked what the sum of a problem was, and I answered 'the square root of who gives a crap.'"

Kai refrained from smiling.

"You've got to stop. I know everything seems all screwed up since mom and dad passed, but we're going to get through it."

She almost smirked. She knew that wasn't a true statement, and that she had planned to get herself expelled next week.

Nya almost felt bad for her brother. He tried so hard.

What she didn't tell him was that it'd have no effect.

At least that she was thought, until next week.


	3. His Side

**I'm on a friggin' roll!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

[ { } ]

"The square root of who gives a crap."

Cole chuckled. He knew it was disrespectful to the teacher, but he found it funny. Not a lot of girls had that kind of courage.

But she did, and he admired her for it.

At lunch later that day, he couldn't find her anywhere. He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

He wasn't sure where to sit.

What he wasn't aware of was the amount of girls staring at him, and talking about him.

"Hey, you the new guy?" A voice asked. Cole turned around to face a guy around his age who appeared to be one of the many jocks.

"Yeah," he said.

"You look decent. Wanna sit with us?"

"No."

Cole went on about his journey until he found a group of decent looking guys who appeared to almost be nerds. He wasn't about to hang out with the popular guys again; it had almost resulted in him getting arrested at his old school.

"Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure. Aren't you the new guy?" A nerdy teen asked.

"Yeah. I'm Cole."

"I'm Rei." Rei had dark brown hair, and he had a thin frame and a lack of muscle. Rei introduced the others to him.

He gestured to a girl, whose hair was long and black. She had the tips and a few strands highlighted hot pink.

"Hi!" She said cheerily.

"Hey," Cole responded with a small smile.

"That guy over there is Cyriacus, but you can just call him Cy." Rei pointed to the guy next to the girl, his hair was colored a light blue.

"Hi," he said, shyly.

"What's up?"

"And we usually have someone else sit with us, but I think she might've been suspended, expelled, or killed. She's kinda unpredictable."

Cole almost snorted. "I think I know who you're talking about."

Rei frowned. "Nya?"

Cole nodded, taking his seat.

"Yeah...she's just...Nya, I guess is the only way to describe her." Rei chuckled.

"But she's cool," Ren said.

"Do you have her in first period?" Cy asked, devouring a peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

Cole nodded.

"What insult did she use this time?" Ren asked.

"The teacher asked her the answer to a problem, and she responded with 'the square root of who gives a crap'."

They busted out laughing.

"She went all Sarcastic Sole Survivor up in there!" Rei yelled.

"PRESTON GARVEY DOES NOT APPROVE!" Cy roared.

Cole smiled. He might actually like it here.


	4. His Spearmint

[ { } ]

Nya sighed as she picked up her phone and texted her best friend, Ren.

What's up?

She texted back a few minutes later.

omg, did u c tht new guy at school

Nya rolled her eyes. So lazy.

Yes. He's so cute!

Nya realized her mistake when Ren texted back.

U LIKE HIM?!

She didn't reply.

omg he sat w/ us 2day at the table

Her heart skipped a beat.

Really?

Nya bit her lip.

hes really nice, hes gonna keep sitting w/ us

Nya almost died, but refrained from doing so.

y u not texting. ill do u a favor and ask him out 4 u

Nya could feel her cheeks burning, even though she was alone.

No, no! Not yet!

A few moments later-

ok just tell me if u like him and i wont tell him

She held her breath.

Okay, I have a tiny crush on him...

She hit send.

OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG U REALLY LIKE HIM DONT U I SENSE TRUE LOVE HERE

Nya rolled her eyes and tried to think of a sarcastic comment.

Calm down, fangirl.

...then: omg no i cant u actually like someone cmon u dont do this

Nya smirked.

Heh. I just hadn't found the right guy yet.

Then, Ren replied:

lol :D ok gtg we will sort this out 2morro bye XD

See you later.

Nya threw her phone on her bed, and then flopped on it face first, then yelled into her pillow:

"WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

"You okay, sis?" Kai asked.

"No!" Nya yelled. Kai walked in.

"What happened? Other than the whole 'who gives a crap' thing?"

"N-nothing!" Nya said, getting even more flustered.

"Well," Kai observed, his sister's face getting redder by the second, "then why were screaming about why you had done something?"

"I'm going on a psychotic rage," she muttered. All because of a guy! What the hell?!

"Seems legit." Kai rolled his eyes. "Really. What's going on?"

"Hell, I'd be surprised if I knew the answer to that one."

Kai sighed.

"I know things have been really rough lately, but we're going to get through it."

She had heard that one before.

"Come on. Now is there anything you want to talk about?"

Nya shook her head, although she wanted to. But she decided to see how it would all play out first.

[The Next Day At School]

Nya sat down in her seat and dared to sneak a glance behind her.

He wasn't here.

Not yet.

She sighed, then glanced down at her tight black skinny jeans and her red tank top. She thought she looked like crap.

Her fingers started fidgeting. Why was she so nervous? Ren was right; Nya didn't do this.

Maybe she should start listening to Ren more often.

Just then, he came in.

Gorgeous, black hair that seemed so fluffy and all she wanted to do was mess it up, and,-holy - - - -, his eyes,-so green she lost herself in them.

Cole met her gaze and he smiled at her, then he made his way to his seat, sneaking at glance or two at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

Then, the teacher stomped in, and class started.

And Nya had absolutely no desire to get expelled anymore.

[Lunch]

Nya sighed, then she plopped her tray of food onto the table next to Ren.

"Hey," Nya said.

"Wassup?"

"Bro! We got someone new at the table!" Rei yelled excitedly.

"I heard," Nya replied, narrowing her eyes at Ren.

Ren chuckled as Cy sat down.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey man," Nya said, opening up a strawberry peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

A few moments later, then-

there he was.

All five feet and nine inches of pure hotness, Nya decided.

And his deep, spearmint green eyes.

Oh dear god.


	5. Completion of the Cult (or Illuminati?)

**Hey guys! Sorry I've been so inactive, I am so busy these days. Hopefully when my robotics competition passes I'll be freed up a little.**

 **Anyway, here you go!**

 **And also, the nerds mention a Death Note. If you know what it is, then just continue, if not, it's a notebook that if you find, you can write people's name in it and they die. It's from the anime Death Note. I highly recommend it if you're looking to ruin your life. (JK) XD :D**

 **There's also a reference to Assassin's Creed IV in here, so...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Death Note, A/C IV or Fallout 4.**

"Hey Cole. This is Nya, the one who almost got expelled yesterday," Ren said.

"I figured. I'm Cole," he smiled, sitting down in the seat across from her.

"Nya," she said, awkwardly.

"You are absolutely beautiful."

Unable to look at him, she turned away, blushing madly and, for once, speechless.

"Um, thanks..."

Cole refrained from chuckling, but looked at her.

She picked at her food, unable to relax due to his sharp gaze.

The others chuckled.

"So," Cy asked, trying to make conversation, "Cole. Can you play any instruments?"

Cole unwrapped a slice of chocolate cake that his mom had told him to save after his sandwich, but meh. "I can play guitar, drums, a little piano and the bass guitar. I can play a lot of others, too, cause my dad's obsessed with that shit. Why?"

The nerds glanced at each other.

"GOD HAD MERCY ON MY SOUL!" Nya yelled, forgetting her awkwardness momentarily.

"Holy crap! We could actually go all Edward Kenway on those bitches!" Ren yelled.

"YUS!" Rei yelled.

"What's so exciting?" asked Cole, who had no idea what Ren meant by saying she'd go all Edward Kenway on those bitches.

"Oh. You're not a nerd," Cy sighed. "my friend, we must change that."

"Anyway, I'm assuming you don't know who Edward Kenway is?" Ren asked.

"C'mon guys, we can fix that later," Rei said, getting excited, "but we have the fifth member!"

"Of what?" Cole asked.

"OUR CULT!" Nya yelled, getting a few stares from other students. "Or did we go with Illuminati?"

"That doesn't matter! Explain, Ren!" Cy said, frantically scarfing down a bag of chips.

"Okay, so, there's a talent show coming up, and all of the people listed in our group Death Note-" explained Ren as Nya slammed a black notebook with the words "Death Note" written in white onto the table, "-are going to participate in this year's talent show. They don't know we're interested in it, so they're getting all cocky about it. So, when we, the Nerds, come out there and kick some popular ass we can show them who the hell is boss. Us. The Nerds. We're constantly getting pushed around just because we have different interests. Well, it's time for us to take a stand!"

"Man, why can't we just go around starting fights?" Nya whined.

"You're so messed up." Rei chuckled.

"But that's why we love you," Ren said. "Nya, we've been through this. People don't like people like you."

"But I'M VIOLENT!" Nya yelled.

"We know, sweetheart." Cy muttered.

Cole chuckled.

"So, we need one more member for our band. Are you in?"

"Remember, you have to apply!" Rei said.

"Nah, we can skip that until he goes through basic training." Ren shrugged.

Cole smiled, looking at Nya. She gazed at him with her beautiful, hopeful eyes.

"I'm in."

"FUCK YEAH!" Nya yelled.

"Nya, we don't need you getting suspended right when everything's falling in place." Rei said, slightly punching her arm.

"Oh. Right." Nya sighed. She got up to go throw her trash away. Cole's eyes followed her.

"You got a thing for her?" Rei asked.

"I think so."

Cole wondered why Ren looked like she was about to explode.

"Okay, now that is adorable." Cy chuckled.

"She may seem like a troublemaker, but she's really a good person. She and her brother just lost their parents, so she's trying to act strong. I think it's just tearing her apart inside." Ren sighed. "Maybe if you get to know her a lot better, that'll change."

"How about this?" Rei said, "If you manage to tear down the walls she's built around her heart, you'll earn an automatic pass into our group."

"I think I will just because I need to," Cole smiled.

The three nerds smiled.

"Now, that's what we wanted to hear."


	6. Internal Conflict 1

**What's up guys!**

 **Let me make something clear: Kai and Cole are both 15 in this story. Kai skips his elective classes so he can run the shop and pick up Nya.**

 **ALSO! I published a new story...you might've read/seen it. It's called Woman Out of Time, and for you Ronya shippers, there you go! I'm super excited about it! It's going to have all kinds of naughty stuffz in it. XD :D Please check it out! It's an AU of Season 3, crossing over with Fallout 4.**

 **Anyway, read on whippersnappers!**

 **Disclaimer: ME NO OWN NINJAGO**

[ { } ]

[Later in the Car Rider line]

Nya sighed, walking outside with her backpack heavier than ever. She decided to not get expelled since their cult was complete. That would mean completing her homework and being a decent student.

She sighed, sitting down on a two foot high wall and pulled out her book, flipping open to her page.

For a few minutes, she was indulged in a story, away from reality...

She was interrupted by someone plopping down next to her.

"What're you reading?"

She snapped the book closed, getting irritated. She was about to make a sarcastic comment when she saw who had sat next to her.

Dammit.

Cole.

"I'm doing a book," she grunted, making a reference to the book she was reading. She hated it when someone interrupted her reading moments.

Cole snorted.

"So you're not doing an Internet?" Cole asked, glancing at the cover. She was reading about the history of ASDF.

"WOOOAOHHHH!" Nya smirked.

He laughed.

"I like you, Nya."

"Please elaborate."

"You're different. You have the kind of courage that not a lot of people have. I admire people like you."

She snorted. "A lot of people have my kind of courage. Just look at those bitches over there," she said, gesturing to the popular girls who were acting pretty damn slutty near the jocks.

"But you're not like that," Cole insisted.

She snorted. "Maybe I am. You don't know me."

"You're right. I want to know you."

Nya, exasperated, threw her hands up in the air in defeat.

"Okay. What do you want?"

He remained calm, although he was surprised.

"I told you. I want to get to know you better."

"Are you serious?" Her voice was filled with disbelief.

"Yes."

Nya, once again, was speechless.

Thankfully, Kai pulled up. She muttered a goodbye and left, with his gaze tearing into her.

[ { } ]

"So how was school?" Kai asked.

"Okay," Nya responded.

Kai sighed. "What's bugging you?"

"Nothing."

He was silent the rest of the way home.

Nya's head was filled with thoughts.

Suddenly, Ren texted.

She unlocked her phone and checked it.

hi

Nya sighed, then texted:

I hate life.

Ren- _no y do u hate life :'(_

Nya- _I don't know. Just boys, I guess._

Ren- _omg did something happen btwn u and cole in the car rider line_

Nya- _What if he's just another jock trying to make me fall for him just for laughs or whatever?_

Ren- _omg omg no what happened_

Nya- _He interrupted me while I was reading, which instantly got me into a bad mood. Then he made a joke, which sort of lightened me up. After that he said he liked me, and I asked him to elaborate, and he said he liked me because I'm different. What the fuck is that supposed to mean? Was he trying to make fun of me, like I'm in the middle of a young phase thinking "I'm going to be different"? Or does he actually like me? I don't knoooooow! :(_

It took Ren a few moments to respond.

Ren- _he legit likes u. he said so at lunch while u were throwing away ur trash. rei asked him if he had a thing 4 u and he said he thought so. im telling u hes legit and i was so pumped at lunch_

Nya felt her heart skip a beat.

Nya- _I'm really conflicted right now. I have the feels._

Ren- _dont worry itll all work out. give this whole thing time. i bet he will ask u out soon._

Nya- _Okay. Thanks. See you later._

Ren- _Later_

Nya turned her phone off and put in her pocket. Kai pulled into the driveway.

"Who was that guy you were talking to?" He asked.

"A friend," she said simply. "He's new."

"Mmm-hmm." He hummed.

Even though Kai had never seen the boy she was talking to until that day, he had a feeling he'd get to know him someday.

[ { } ]

 **Thank you for reading! Let me know whatcha think!**

 **More to come in due time! SEE YA**


	7. The Immortal Blackmailing Creed

**Hey guys!**

 **So...I started reading the manga Fairy Tail.**

 **Let's just say I'm never leaving** ** _that_** **fandom.**

 **But anyway, here you go!**

 **Disclaimer: Meh no own Ninjago.**

[ { } ]

"How was your day, son?" Lou asked as Cole climbed into the passenger seat and slung his backpack in the back.

"Good," Cole said.

"Did you make any new friends?" Lou asked, pulling out into the road.

"Yeah," he answered.

Lou shot him a glance.

"Who was that girl you were talking to?"

"Her name is Nya," he said.

"She's very pretty."

"She is." Cole commented.

Lou snorted. "If you mother were here...she'd be all over this."

"Guess so."

Cole sighed.

"Well, if you ever want to take her out-"

"Dad!" Cole said.

Lou chuckled. "Okay. So maybe you're not ready yet."

"I want to get to know her a little better."

"I understand, son. I was the same way with your mother." Lou sighed.

Cole looked out of the window. He wished his mother were here. She'd be so much easier to talk to than Lou, but she was somewhere in Ninjago, doing Overlord knows what.

He made a promise to himself. He was going to ask Nya out one day.

[ { } ]

Nya sighed, plopping on her bed.

She leaned back onto her pillow.

Kai knocked. "Sis?"

"Yeah?"

He came in, holding her completed homework in his hand. He glanced at her.

"Yup. I did it."

He smiled and set it on her desk, then he walked out.

Nya sighed, then she pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing...

[ { } ]

[The Next Day]

Nya yawned and threw her tray on the table.

"Hello!" Ren yelled.

"Sup," Nya said, sitting next to her. She glanced around, then turned back to Ren.

"Is it true? What he said?"

Ren squealed. "OHMIGOD yessssss!"

Nya sighed.

"I know he's going to ask you out soon! I can just feel it!" She yelled.

Nya shushed her.

"Hey guys," Cy said, sitting down along with Ren.

"Yo," Nya muttered.

"So, if we're going to take on the Populars, we're gonna need a lot of practice. A. Lot. Nya, what're you planning on playing?"

"Drums," she said.

"Okay. Ren?"

"Guitar."

"Cy?"

"I don't really know how to play anything. I guess I could be the lights slash the extra music guy slash singer."

"Good enough. I'll be the second guitar."

Cole joined them.

"And you, my friend, shall be the bassist!" He yelled.

"Cool," Cole responded.

"So. When do we start?!" Ren asked excitedly.

"Tomorrow!" Cy exclaimed.

"Nice."

"Also, I've been working on a remix of the Fairy Tail theme, if anyone can make another remix of that," Nya announced.

"What are you looking for?" Cole asked.

"Dubstep-y type."

"I can probably make one, if you have a copy of the notes. What are you playing it on?"

"Violin."

"Nice. And what's Fairy Tail?"

"An anime."

Cole snorted. "'Nuff said."

Nya laughed.

"Nice. So, what she we call ourselves?" Ren asked.

Everyone thought for a moment.

"The Immortal Blackmailing Creed," Nya said.

Cole laughed.

"What?" Cy asked.

"I like it," Rei chuckled.

"I got nothing," Ren said.

"Let's do it. The Immortal Blackmailing Creed."

[ { } ]

Later on, on her way back to lunch, Cole caught up to her.

"You say you can play violin?" He asked.

"Yeah," She said.

"What else?"

"Bass, drums, guitars, a little bit of the piano."

"Nice."

"So you can create a remix?"

"Yeah, as long as I listen to the original song and see your notes."

"Okay." She placed her hand in her book bag and shuffled around until she found what she was looking for.

She held out a piece of paper. He took it, their fingers brushing together for a moment. Cole's cheeks turned light pink, and he swiped it from her.

He looked over it.

"Nice. I'll listen to the original tonight."

"Okay. Sounds good."

He looked up in her eyes.

She stared right back, heart caught in her throat.

"Your eyes..." he trailed off. Nya noticed the tiny dimples in his cheeks and could barely keep herself from touching them. "You have beautiful eyes."

Her cheeks flushed red.

"Th-thank you," she stuttered.

He smirked, and, again, she noticed how his mouth was upturned into the smirk, directed right at her.

 _Why does he have to be so cute and hot?!_ Nya thought.

"No problem."

He walked off to class without another word, leaving a flustered and speechless Nya behind him.

[ { } ]


	8. Exactly

**Thup.**

 **Also: a little warning. In order to get both Nya's and Cole's characterization in the show right in this story, I have planned something sad to happen. No one dies, just so you know. That's in the future...so prepare yourselves.**

 **Hopefully I'll update the rest of my stories today or tomorrow...so...yeah...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or Fallout 4. I think that's obvious.**

Walking through to the door to his house, Cole slung his backpack onto the couch, then snuck to the fridge. He gently eased open the door, then he glanced inside.

There were remains of a chocolate cake, so Cole dipped his finger in the icing, ans tasted it. It felt like a million fireworks exploding in his mouth. Pure deliciousness. Perfection.

"Get out of the cake!" Lou yelled. Cole rolled his eyes and walked out, then headed up to his room.

He jumped on the bed, then carefully took out Nya's note sheet, which was neatly folded. Unfolding it, he noticed something tiny in the corner.

A wide smile spread across his lips.

She was very sneaky.

Sneaky indeed.

[ { } ]

Nya frowned. She was cornered. Reloading her gun, she scowled.

"Get some, motherfucker!" yelled a raider.

"Right back at you," Nya muttered.

As she gripped her controller, lost in her own little world, she killed every raider in sight, until there were none left.

"You guys didn't give me any," Nya joked as her avatar continued on with her daily routine.

"What are you playing, sis?" Kai asked, walking into her room.

"Fallout 4."

Kai glanced at the TV screen. "Is that healthy for you?"

"Well, it's good anger management, if that's what you mean."

Kai sighed.

"I'm going to go out for a minute," he said. "are you going to be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. Lock the door behind me." Kai grabbed his wallet and went out the door. Nya closed the door and locked it behind him, then she retreated back to the couch.

She sighed, taking her headset off.

Padding into the kitchen, she snuck some chocolate and sighed.

"So..." she muttered.

Bored, Nya walked to her room, leaving her game paused. She set the controller and headset down, then she sat down on her bed.

She decided to read for a few minutes.

Opening her book, she was again lost in a realm of fiction and fantasy, a world too perfect...

...when she was interrupted by her phone ringing.

Nya growled and snatched it up.

"Yello?" She said, leaning back onto her pillow.

"Hey, Nya. What's up?" It was Ren.

"I'm bored."

"Same here," she heard her friend sigh.

"So...how's life?" Nya asked.

"Okay," Ren said. "but...I want to talk to you about Cole."

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah! You're not going to leave me alooooooone are yooooou!" Nya yelled.

"No!" Ren said.

"Why..." Nya whispered.

"It's obvious 'why'. You two obviously belong together."

"Just why..."

"Come on. What were you guys talking about in the hallway the other day? It looked like he kind of flustered you."

"He said that I have..." Nya suddenly felt embarrassed.

"What?! What do you have?!"

"He said I have...beautiful eyes."

Ren squealed. "OH MY OVERLORD-"

"Shut up!" Nya said.

"I can't! Why hasn't he asked you out yet?!"

"How am I supposed to know?!" Nya snapped.

"You looked so confused when he left." Ren laughed.

"Oh my overlord, just shut up!"

"No! You seriously need someone like him in your life."

Nya paused. "Why do you say that?"

She could _feel_ Ren tense up.

"Why?!"

"No reason," Ren said quickly.

"No! Tell me why or so help me _Overlord,_ I will march over to your house and beat it out of you!"

"Exactly," Ren muttered.

It hit Nya like a punch in the throat.

"W-wha-I-I don't understand," Nya whispered.

She never got her answer, because Ren had hanged up on her.

[ { } ]

 **Hmm...**

 **A little bit of foreshadowing, (hint. hint.)**

 **So yeah. I think I'll put more fluff in the next chapter.**

 **Psycho OUTTA here! Please review!**


	9. A Cry For Help

**Okay...I almost cried while writing this.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

The next day at school, Nya marched in, pushing through the crowds of people, trying not to be late again.

Jogging, (not running, mind you) she tripped over something. Everything in her hands fell onto the floor, she scowled and picked herself back up, only to be faced with Valerie Jones, the 8th grade's spoiled snob.

"Oh. It's _her_." Whenever Valerie was talking about Nya, she always said her name as if it were poison in her mouth.

Nya sighed. It took all of the little self-control she had within her not to rip off Valerie's arms and beat her and her gang with them. She picked up her books, only to have her rear slapped by a jock.

Nya straightened herself and punched the guy in the throat as hard as she could. He fell onto his knees, holding his throat in his hands.

"Oh, you think that hurts?" Nya muttered, "Then touch me again. I fucking _dare_ you."

The crowd of students separated, and Nya continued on to class.

[ { } ]

She plopped her books on to her desk, and sat down.

A group of jocks had trickled from the corner to her.

"Hey, look," one said, "it's the bitch who almost got herself expelled a few days ago. Why are you so desperate to get out of school? Is it because of your mommy and daddy? Because they _died_?"

"Dude, come on, stop. She punched me in the throat in the hallway and it hurt like hell," another said.

The first one snapped back at the other: "What? She's obviously a bad person. She deserves this."

He leaned closer to her ear. "Your parents were cowards."

Nya jumped up and tackled the guy, raking his cheek with her nails and twisting his arm backwards until she heard a snap. The other two jumped on her, but Nya rolled out of the way and elbowed the two in the face as hard as her strength would let her.

" _No one, no one, talks about my family that way_." She whispered in the first guy's ear.

"Get her off of me!" He yelled.

She was pulled off by someone.

"Nya," he whispered. "they got what they deserved. It's okay now." She instantly recognized whose voice it was.

She craned her neck and she saw his spearmint green eyes, filled with understanding.

"I'm sorry," she said.

He pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but then returned.

"It's okay," he said, "I've been here too,"

She absorbed his scent: minty and sweet. He hugged her tighter.

"What in the world happened here?!" a teacher yelled.

Nya pulled herself away from Cole.

"They were insulting my family. They touched me inappropriately. I was only defending my name and myself, sir." She said.

The teacher glanced at Nya, then at the boys laying on the floor.

"You four," he said angrily, "come with me."

[ { } ]

Well, at least it wasn't the office again.

Even worse: the guidance councilor's office.

She sighed, glancing at the teacher who had escorted her here.

"Am I getting expelled?" She wondered aloud.

"No," he responded. "you're getting help."

 _Not the therapy again...!_

The councilor walked in. She gave too warm a smile to Nya. Nya responded with a small, fake, smile.

She was ushered to the councilor's office, where she was told to have a seat.

The woman sat down, and the teacher remained at the back.

"So, Nya," she said, "it appears you hurt other students. For what cause?"

She sighed. It'd be best to answer honestly.

"One of them touched me inappropriately in the hallway, and when first period began, they started insulting me, and then they started insulting my parents. That pretty much made me lose my self-control."

She nodded, writing something down. Nya sighed, the only noises being her pen scribbling down the information and the clock ticking away.

"You must be going through a great deal of emotional stress, with your parents passing and middle school."

Nya wasn't sure what to say, so she nodded.

The councilor smiled. "Could you talk about what you were feeling when your parents passed?"

"I was lost. Confused. I had no idea what to do, how to react."

"I see," she said, "is it true you have an older brother?"

Nya nodded. She didn't like where this is going.

"Do you live together?"

Another nod.

"How old is your brother?"

Honesty is almost always the key. But now, if she answered honestly, she and Kai might be separated. But...Kai went to the same school. Wouldn't they have his age on records? Were they testing her to see if she was lying? Would they separate them anyway if they knew or found out?

"He's...15." She answered honestly, holding back tears.

The councilor checked more papers.

"Three years under the legal age to own a house and care for a fourteen-year-old," the councilor sighed. "you and your brother are breaking the law, living illegally."

She exploded in tears. "Please don't take away the shop! We've been getting by for three years now! We don't need adults!"

The councilor tried to calm her down.

"We have no other choice but to put both of you up for adoption," she said.

Nya screamed and cried. "Please! Don't separate us! NOOOOO! LET GO OF ME!" The teacher who had escorted her grabbed her arms, but Nya swept him off of his feet and rammed him into the wall. She knocked the councilor out by elbowing her across the face.

Then, she took off.

She ran through the hallways, her face streaming with tears. She managed to escape the school. She kept running, but she heard something behind her.

Someone grabbed her. She screamed, kicked, bit, cried and yelled, but it was no use. Suddenly, she felt a sharp pain run through her neck, and she collapsed, tired...scared...angry...


	10. Fuming Fire & Broken Spirits

**Hey guys!**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing! I have a few responses:**

 **Patata- I don't speak Spanish, so I plugged your review into Google Translate...heh heh...I'm not _that_ evil. (Or am I?)**

 **RainbowLilzz- I know, right! By the way, I have a horrible memory too. :P**

 **Guest- Heh heh. Thanks for reviewing!**

 **TheGeekyNinja- Thank you! :D I'll be sure to put more in :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

 **Your reviews are what keeps me going, so I thank all of you, and the readers! Thank you! Thank you! (x 1,000,000)**

 **So, I'm going to try and make this chapter longer as a thank-you to all of you! XD :D**

 **Random Comment~ At swim practice, I thought I saw Jesus staring down at me.**

 **Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NINJAGO PEOPLEZ**

Kai rushed into the office. Nya was laying on a couch, unconscious.

"What happened?"

The guidance councilor sighed. "Your sister...she hurt three other students. She was sent here, and after we explained something to her, she knocked me out and gave a male teacher a concussion. She then fled the building. It took five police officers to knock her out by injection."

Kai frowned, walking over to Nya.

"What did you tell her?"

"She answered honestly about your age," she said, "you are aware that you two are living together illegally?"

"Yes, ma'am," Kai said, "but we've been making end's meet for three years without relying on anyone else." He narrowed his eyes, then said: "You were telling her about adoption, didn't you?"

She nodded.

Kai refrained from rolling his eyes.

The councilor walked over to him.

"I've been your age and I know what you're going through."

Kai's fists shook with anger, and suddenly, he almost lost it.

"Did you see your parents get stabbed to death by a psycho with your ten-year-old sister watching?! Did you have to go through immense amounts of depression and just having to find a will and not to hang yourself right then and there?! Did you have deal with your sister attempting suicide at one point?! Did you ever go weeks without food?!"

The councilor, who had turned pale, slowly shook her head.

Kai gritted his teeth. "You have no idea what we've been through."

"And," the councilor swallowed. The other teachers remained silent. "that's all the more reason to send you to an adoption agency."

Kai's anger was swelling up inside him. Why?! Why couldn't they just leave them alone?

"Screw all of you. We're just find on our own. I'm not about to let you take away _everything_ we have fought for. Screw all of you."

Kai turned and picked up Nya.

"We're leaving. And if you think you're gonna separate us that easily, then I legit feel bad for you."

He stomped out of the school and carried himself and his sister to his car.

[ { } ]

[At the FCPA (Federal Child Protection Agency)]

Will Crosley, president of the FCPA, pinched the bridge of his nose. Women could be so irrational at times.

"That's why they need to be separated. They are only wearing each other's spirits down."

"Mrs. Pothier," he said, "the have been making end's meet for three years without us knowing. I see no reason to separate them. The place they live in also belongs to their family, so we can't just force them out of it."

Mrs. Pothier rolled her eyes.

"The older one told me neither of their health conditions have been well since their parents died," she said, "the younger one attempted suicide, and the other had fallen into depression."

Will sighed. "Think about it from their point of view, miss. They saw their parents die right in front of them. All they have left is the shop and each other. If they were to be separated and placed into a new environment, then that may not work out too well. More people would get hurt, or they may take their own lives. We can't have that."

Mrs. Pothier nodded. "I didn't think about that."

Mr. Crosley leaned forward in his chair. "How about this. We send them a check each week, to help them get back on their feet, pay for therapy for the both of them, and have an adult from the village check on them every day. We'll ask them to send a progress report to us each week to see how they are doing. Sound good?"

She tilted her head in consideration. "Okay. I think that could work."

"I don't want to separate them unless it's a last resort," he said.

She nodded, then carried out his orders.

[ { } ]

"Are they going to separate us, Kai?" Nya asked, cuddled up on the couch in the blacksmith shop with Kai. Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I don't know," he said, holding her closer.

"I'm so sorry!" She wailed, "This is all my fault! If I hadn't hit anyone, this wouldn't have happened."

Kai held her head as she cried in his chest.

"Oh my...I'm so sorry!" Nya had never felt so lost before.

"Nya," Kai looked into her eyes. "i-if they do separate us...please stay strong. For yourself, mom and dad, your friends and for me."

"Only if you promise to do the same," she whispered.

Kai nodded, tears in his eyes. He fought them, trying to remain strong for Nya.

"I love you more than anything in this world," he whispered, cradling his little sister, who seemed so small, so weak, so broken...

"I love you too, Kai,"

Nya jumped in her brother's arms as a loud knock came on the door.

Kai glanced at the door. He slowly got up and padded towards the window. He pushed aside the curtain and peeked out.

"I think it's your friends."

Nya shot up and ran towards the door.

She opened it.

"Hey, Nya," Ren said.

"Guys? What are you doing here?" Nya rubbed her red eyes.

"You left your stuff in first period," Cole said, handing her her binders and her glasses.

"Oh," she said, "thank you. Sorry guys, I kinda look like crap."

"It's fine. Anyway...we were wondering if you'd like to see a movie with us," Cy said.

"Assassin's Cree-eed," Rei taunted playfully.

Nya gave a small smile and glanced at Kai. He nodded, and she smiled. She ran up to him and hugged him.

"Go," he whispered. "get your mind off of this. I love you,"

"I love you too," she responded. "what if NCPA shows up?"

"I'll handle them. Just go. You need this."

"Can you just give me a minute?" She asked her friends. They nodded, and Nya bounced to her room.

"Umm...sir, if you don't mind my asking, but...what happened?" Ren asked.

"Please, call me Kai. We're having a little issue with the FCPA, but I think it'll turn out okay."

"Oh," Ren said.

"We did too, for a little while," Cole responded.

"Really?" Cy asked.

"Yeah, when my parents got divorced. They were worried I was being abused by my father, but never really got their hands on enough proof to put me up for adoption," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's cool. It's over now." Cole sighed.

Kai nodded. "Thank you guys for supporting Nya. She's going through a lot of crap right now."

They all nodded.

"I think we've all been there," Rei said quietly.

There was a moment of silence, until Nya ran back in. Her eyes were still a little glassy, but she looked a tiny bit better.

"See you, Kai!" She said, then the group ran down the dirt road together.

Kai grinned.

He had a feeling everything would turn out right.


	11. Movie

**YO! WASSUP YOU GUYZ?!**

 **Spatula. (?)**

 **So, this chapter contains some long-awaited FLUFF! OOOOHHHHH YEEEEEEAAAAHHH.**

 **I intend to make your hearts melt with fluffinezz! XD (AND THIS IS JUST THE FREAKIN' BEGINNING!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

Nya sighed, walking amongst her friends. They were talking about the formation of the Immortal Blackmailing Creed. She was walking next to Ren, occasionally eyeing Cole. He was just _so cute!_ Nya thought.

Ren elbowed her.

"Huh?" Nya asked.

Ren sighed. "She wasn't even listening. Nya! Come back to earth! Weirdo."

"Whaaaaat?" Nya rolled her eyes.

"Our first practice we planned on the 7th at Cy's house," she said.

"Okay. I'll be there. I hope." Nya sighed.

Ren pulled Nya into a side hug. "Everything's going to turn out okay."

Nya held back tears. "Overlord, I hope so. I really do."

The others noticed Nya's sudden silence.

Rei put a hand on Nya's shoulder.

"We'll help you out as much as we can," he whispered.

[ { } ]

At the theater, everyone paid for their tickets and went inside.

"We gonna get the usual?" Ren asked, elbowing Nya in the gut playfully.

"Of course," Nya said.

After everyone got their concessions, they rushed to their movie.

They sat in the highest row, then they settled down.

Rei and Cy were in their usual brotherly argument about where to sit; Ren silently slid to the seat to the right of Rei so Cole would be forced to sit next to Nya. She snickered at Nya's flushed face when he asked to sit next to her.

Cole grinned at the black-haired girl. She nodded her head briskly. He took his seat next to her.

Nya whipped her head around, only to be met with Ren's eyes. Nya glared at her, and Ren laughed.

"What is Assassin's Creed?" Cole asked.

Nya gaped. "It's one of the best games ever! It's also a comic and a book! How do you not know that?!"

He shrugged.

Eventually, the movie started. At some point, Nya had leaned into his chest and he had wrapped an arm around her.

He held back a chuckle, looking down at her. He was definitely more focused on her rather than the movie; he loved the way she looked completely absorbed within the action and suspense of the movie. Her eyes were shining, vaguely reflecting the huge screen sitting before them. He caught a whiff of her mint-ish, sweet smelling hair. He enjoyed cuddling with her.

Nya sighed. Wait...when had she cuddled with Cole?! She barely even knew him, but overlord...he was so warm...he smelled so good and amazing...he was so comfortable to cuddle with. She could hear the soft _thumps_ of his heart in his chest.

Well, he hadn't said anything. And...no...he couldn't of, but he did! His arm was around her! She refrained from squealing, her chest on fire.

A few minutes later, Nya closed her eyes.

Cole had the most stupid grin on his face. He couldn't help himself; he was so comfortable. He closed his eyes, not wanting to let her go...

[ { } ]

As the end credits flashed on the screen, Ren stood up and stretched.

"Oh my overlord, that was so good!" Cy said.

"Yeah," Rei said. "it was."

Ren paused.

Nya wasn't chiming in like she usually would.

Her head snapped back to the seat where Nya had been sitting.

"Holy. Shit." Ren rushed over to Nya.

She was asleep on Cole's chest. His arm was around her back, holding her back. It appeared he was asleep, also.

"Guys," Ren said. " _that_ is true love right there."

"They weren't even paying attention!" Rei yelled.

Ren shushed him, then took out her phone and snapped a few pictures.

"Maybe we should just leave them there," Rei said.

"No," Ren muttered, "I have a better idea."

[ { } ]

"Miss?" The movie theater security guy gently shook Nya's shoulder.

She woke up with a groggy "What, Kai?" then snapped her head up.

"Wait-what time is it?!"

"It is eleven-forty two PM," he responded, shaking Cole awake.

"Oh my overlord," Nya said. "Kai's gonna murder me!"

"What? eleven-forty two?" Cole yawned, looking around the _seemingly_ empty theater.

"Yes, we'll be closing in about ten minutes," he said.

"Um..." Nya looked down at Cole. They were still cuddled together.

He grinned a stupid grin. "That was fun."

She blushed. "I'm sorry!"

"No, don't be," he said, taking her hand in his. "I enjoyed it."

Nya's face was on fire. "I-um," speechless, Nya sighed. "I did too."

He smiled again. Still halfway on top of him, she gazed into his eyes.

"Hey! You two should kiss!" Rei yelled from the top row, quoting ASDF.

"REI! MAYBE IF YOU DIDN'T YELL THEN MAYBE THEY WOULD'VE!" Rei yelled back.

Nya and Cole's faces were turning redder by the second.

He glanced at her.

"Hmm..." he hummed, then, he did something Nya would have never expected him to do.

At first it was a fast, sleek, movement...but then it turned into something more.

He pulled her lips to his. She was submerged in shock, pleasure, awe, relief; her eyes were as wide as a deer's caught in headlights. Eventually, she gave in and closed her eyes, enjoying the fiery feeling in her chest as he pulled her closer.

Ren squealed.

"Eww..." Cy muttered.

"Get some tongue in there!" Rei cried.

Ren slapped him across his arm, then began jumping up and down and squealing like a fangirl whose OTP was becoming cannon. **(^o^)**

Eventually, the two pulled apart for air.

Nya's breaths were heavy. He smiled at her.

"That was nice," she whispered.

"Amazing," he said.

Their foreheads touched.

"Nya," he whispered, voice barely audible.

"Yes?" She asked, smiling.

"I think I'm in love with you."

She laughed. "I think I feel the same way."

They kissed again.

"Guys," Cy asked when they pulled apart, "it's not really 11:32 PM, that was part of our plan that REI RUINED! But we really should be heading back home now."

[ { } ]

Nya collapsed on her bed, her heart still pumping wildly from the excitement of the kiss.

 _What...wha...I can't process what the fuck just happened! Holy crap! :D_

Suddenly, she was interrupted in her thoughts by the buzz of her phone.

It was Ren.

"Ren!" Nya yelled.

"Oh my overlord, what?!"

"He kissed me! I can't freaking believe it!"

Ren squealed. "Oh my overlord, I know! How do you feel?"

Nya sighed in a dreamy way. "I-I don't know...I'm excited! Happy! Relieved! Completely pissed off! Everything!"

Ren laughed.

"You guys are _so fucking cute_ together! YOU FELL ASLEEP CUDDLED UP NEXT TO HIM! HOLY SHIT, I WAS DYING OF FEELZ SICKNESS!"

Nya gasped. "You took a picture, didn't you?"

"OF COURSE I DID!" She yelled. "Here, let me send it to you. You both looked so happy and peaceful...NOT TO MENTION COMPLETELY ADORABLE!"

Nya took a breath.

"He-he really does like me," she said more to herself.

"Oh my overlord! Is it that hard for you to accept?! NYA, COME ON! He's in love with you! Just accept that _and_ the fact _you're_ in love with _him_!"

"Just...just let me process this!" Nya sighed. "Well, I'm pretty tired, and I have to be ready in case the NCPA comes."

"Okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"See ya," Nya said, then hung up.

She collapsed on her bed, and fell asleep...

[ { } ]

Kai sighed, running a hand through his brown hair. Wondering if Nya was home yet, he softly knocked on her door with his knuckle. When no reply came, he gently pushed it open, and saw Nya sprawled on the bed, asleep.

He smiled and walked over to her. Sitting beside her, he gazed down at his little sister. She looked so young in her sleep. He ran a hand through her hair, then kissed her cheek.

"I love you, sis," he whispered.

He walked out, then went into the living room.

He turned on the TV, then went to make himself a sandwich in the kitchen. After he finished, he wiped the knife cleaned and placed it in the sink. He sat down on the couch.

After a few minutes of watching the news, a loud knock came from the door.

He stood up, devouring the last of his sandwich and walking towards the door, even though he had a feeling that Nya's friends would not be on the other side.

He opened the door.

"Good evening, Mr. Smith. I am a representative from the NCPA, and we've reached a decision about your living habits with you and your sister," she said.


	12. Contained Wildfire

**Hey guys! :P**

 **I don't own Ninjago.**

[ { } ]

Kai frowned and backed away.

"Are you separating us?!" He demanded.

She gave too warm a smile. "No. You and your sister have been accepted to live together here, under a few conditions. We will send you a check every week for basic necessities, no more. You must record your progress in a report and send it to the NCPA. A neighbor will check in with you every night. And lastly, we will pay for therapy, for the both of you."

Kai sighed in relief. They could deal with that. Therapy...Nya wouldn't like it, but it might help her...and maybe himself.

"Oh my...you...you're not separating us!" He said.

She smiled her fake smile. "No, sir, we aren't."

"Oh my overlord...thank you...I don't know what would've happened if..." he shivered, not wanting to think the thought.

"We figured just as much. Here is your check for the week." She reached in her pocket and pulled out a small piece of paper perfectly folded in half, then handed it to Kai.

He took it, then opened it.

"Two hundred dollars?!" He yelled.

"Yes, we'll begin with that. If you record in your report it's not enough, just right, or too much, than we'll adjust it accordingly. Also, please be aware that we'll be monitoring your spending habits. If you begin purchasing unnecessary items we will suspend the payment and separate the two of you. We do not want that to happen, but we will make it happen if necessary. Are we clear?"

Kai nodded, out of breath.

She smiled. "Well, then. Oh, your therapy will be held during elective classes with your guidance councilors-"

Kai shook his head. "We can't. Nya already has a bad perspective of the councilor, she wouldn't listen and it'd just make me pis-I mean, mad."

She nodded. "I will make adjustments. I'll let you know when these changes go into effect. Have a good night, and call me if you have any questions." She handed him a business card and then trotted off.

Light-headed, Kai went back inside. He sat down. He thought about waking Nya up, but he knew she hadn't slept in days, maybe even weeks. He decided to go check on her.

When he got to her room, she was on her stomach, her head turned slightly sideways. Her face was plastered with a smile, eyes closed.

Kai chuckled. Whatever happened at the movie theater must've been good. She was sleeping for the first time in weeks.

Everything was okay...and he was okay with it unless there was a boy involved...

[ { } ]

Cole, unable to sleep, fiddled with the corner of his blanket. Did he kiss Nya too early? Was their relationship too early to start kissing yet? Hell, they barely even knew each other. What if she thought it was weird? That he was weird? Or maybe he had timed it just right.

He groaned. Maybe he shouldn't of kissed her. He should have waited, until the time was right. When they knew each other a little more...

Cole sat up on his bed and looked at Nya's note sheet resting on its side on his nightstand. He picked it up and glanced at the handwriting in the corner.

She had scrawled her phone number on it at some point. He smiled. She really was something. He decided to call her tomorrow and ask her out.

Suddenly, his phone rang on his dresser. He jumped.

Picking up the phone, he answered.

"Hello?"

"Cole! How are you?!"

"...Mom?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "You realize it's three in the morning, and if dad catches me up this late talking to you..."

"Aw, screw your father," she said, "how are you? I miss you, baby."

"I miss you too, mom." He leaned back. "I'm doing okay. And you?"

"No one cares about me! How's school?! Did you meet any new friends?" He heard her gasp. "Or...a giiiiiirl?"

He smiled. "Yeah...school's great, mom. I have great teachers and I met new people. I have more friends...and...I met this girl..."

She squealed. "Ooooh! Tell me more about her! What's her name?!"

"Her name is Nya. She's so pretty..."

She giggled.

"Mom!" Cole said a little louder than he meant.

"Sorry! It's just so cute!"

Cole rolled his eyes and fought a small smile.

"Anyway, she's got this black hair that goes down to her shoulders, these bright blue eyes..." he continued describing her, and their experiences together.

[ { } ]

"You say she injured adults and children her age?" asked someone.

"Yes. She's perfect for our...experiment."

There were a few chuckles.

"When will we set the plan into action?" asked the first voice.

"Soon..." he said, "very, very, soon..."

 **Okay...crappy foreshadowing, but SNAP!**

 **Sorry I didn't post...one of my baby relatives came over and I've been helping watch her. Plus, I couldn't think of a way to start off this chaptah, sooooo...**

 **Wow! Already 1,306 views! Thank you!**

 **Please review! :D**


	13. Internal Conflicts 2 and 3

**Hey, guys! Hope you like this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago...or do I...**

[ { } ]

The next morning was Saturday at last. Cole smiled, unable to stop thinking about Nya. His mom had been excited about Nya, but Cole knew his father would not approve of her...personality. His mother had told him not to worry about Lou, but Cole still did.

He decided to ask her out to lunch.

Nervously, he fingered his phone. He'd never asked a girl out, or dated. For a moment he wondered if this was a bad idea.

Suddenly, his phone beeped, and banner on the top of the screen displayed a message from Rei.

 _what are you up to_

Cole sighed and texted: _i want to ask Nya out but i'm not sure how. help?_

He could practically hear Rei snickering.

 _-what are you having trouble with_

Cole responded with: _all of it._

 _ok, one thing at a time. first, come up with a way to ask her. and call her or else itll look bad. go ahead and come up with a few ideas then send them to me. take your time_

Cole put his phone on the foot of his bed, then he pulled out a pad of sticky notes and a pencil.

He needed to keep it simple, so he came up with this, not bothering to mark out mistakes yet...

 _Hey, Nya, it's Cole, and I saw your_ _little...surprise_ _phone number_ _scribbled_ _delicately written in the corner of your note sheet. ... So, how are you_ _holding up_ _doing? [insert correct response to answer here] ... [more responses here] Hey, so I was wondering if you'd want to_ _go out with me hang out do stuff_ _have lunch with me today...? [response], then-_

 _if no: Okay, I get it. [insert seemingly legit acceptance note here based on reason she_ _will_ _declined]_

 _if yes:_ _oh, really?! you said yes?! Did I hear you right?_ _Really? Okay, great!_

Cole paused. It sounded way too cheesy for his comfort, so he texted Rei.

 _Okay, I came up with a sentence on practically every scenario. i'm having trouble coming up with responses for yes._

He waited, then Rei texted back.

 _overlord your nervous. just say something like "ok great, lets meet at this time at this restaurant. ok with you?" nyas not really about class and she likes when men slip up. thinks its cute. she likes simplicity_

Cole sighed and copied the sentence. He decided to keep up what he called his 'honest streak', telling her what he thought. He continued writing until he ended up with:

 _[Start] Hey, Nya, it's Cole. How are you?_

 _..._

 _[insert correct response to response here], then- well, I saw your phone number written in the corner of your note sheet, and after the kiss...I want to go out with you. Would you like to go out to lunch with me today?_

 _..._

 _[insert correct response to response here], then-_

 _if yes- Great! Would you mind meeting me at Mel's at twelve? [insert correct response to response here], then-_

 _if no-_

He stopped. Why was he even doing this? He was just being paranoid.

Cole picked up her phone number and his phone, then dialed her number. As he put the phone to his ear, the butterflies came back and he lost every shred of confidence he had.

"Hello?" There was her voice. Her beautiful voice.

"Umm," he said, glancing at his notes, "Hey, Nya. It's Cole. How are you?"

"Actually, this isn't Nya."

Cole froze, unable to speak. He imagined her voice?! Overlord, he was screwed-

"This is her older brother. Who lives in a building with lots of dangerous objects-" he was interrupted by another voice, then a rustle, then _her_ voice.

"Hi! This really is Nya. Who is this?"

Cole shook his shock out, then answered: "Cole."

She laughed. "I should have known. You got my phone number?"

"Yeah. From your note sheet."

He heard her laugh again. He smiled unconsciously.

"So what's up? Oh! I wanted to talk to you...about the, um, the kiss..."

Cole sighed, then said: "Yeah, so do I. Which is why I'm calling you. Do you, um, want to talk about it in person or over the phone?"

Did she giggle? Or did he imagine that, too? "I'd like to talk in person, if you don't mind..."

"No! No, I-I uh, I meant, uh, that's fine...w-would you like to meet up for lunch?"

Silence, then: "S-sure. Where and when?"

"Does Mel's sound okay? At around twelve thirty?"

"Yeah, that's fine."

A few moments of silence.

"I-um, I guess I'll see you there," she stammered.

"Y-yeah," he said.

"Um. Okay, then see you later,"

"Yeah, see you,"

She hung up. Cole collapsed on his bed.

He did it.

It was over.

He texted Rei and told him how it went, then he laid back down.

[ { } ]

Nya hung up.

He did it. He... asked her out.

But did it qualify as a date since they had both just agreed to talking about the kiss? He hadn't told her that he was asking her out, but he did ask her to lunch, but since he asked her if she had wanted to meet in person or talk about it over the phone mean that he didn't want to ask her out? Did the fact that he kissed her and confessed his love with her have to do anything with this?! Well, of course, obviously, because that's what he had wanted to talk to her about-

Nya sighed. She wasn't afraid to admit that she enjoyed the kiss. But...it was too early. She hadn't been ready for it.

She confessed to herself she was willing to look past that and start over. She wanted to be with Cole, she really did...but she needed things to go at her pace.

"Okay," she whispered,"it's okay. I got this."

With two hours left until her da-'meeting' with Cole, she slowly came up with things she needed and things she wanted in a relationship with Cole.

To her surprise, he met most of her requirements with what she wanted and need. And that was with what she already knew about him...

Now...to ask Ren about what she should wear...

 **Okay, what I wanted to happen when I said Cole imagined Nya's voice when he thought Nya picked, but that was actually Kai and Cole was so nervous he thought Nya had answered. So yeah.**

 **Next chapter will be the date.**

 **Review! ;) Thanks for reading!**


	14. The Date

**:)!**

 **This chapter was fun :D**

 **And to answer your question, Patata, (** **Sinceramente, no puedo recordar. Creo que lo vi en un libro, entonces lo usé en mi historia, pero no puedo recordar.)** **I honestly can't remember. I think I saw it in a book then I used it in my story, but I can't remember.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Meh.**

[ { } ]

Nya stepped into the small restaurant. She felt a little awkward, standing there in dark jeans and a midnight blue tank top.

She decided to wait for a few more minutes. Sliding into a booth, she texted Ren.

 _Oh my overlord, I'm so nervous! Help!_

Nya fiddled with her fingers and sighed, waiting for Ren to text back.

 _omo calm down its ok be cool. sit down. get something 2 drink. wait 2 order until he comes. chill_

Nya ran a finger through her hair. She looked up anxiously. He still wasn't here yet.

"Can I get you something to drink?" asked the waiter who came by her table.

"Um, actually I'm waiting for someone, but thank you," she said.

He smiled and nodded, then scurried off.

Overlord, where was he?!

 _Ren, he's still not here!_

 _overlord chill its only 12:24._

"Nya?"

She looked up to find Cole. He gave her a lopsided smile and sat down across from her.

"H-hey," she stammered.

"Hi," he said,

"May I get your order?" asked the waiter.

"I'll have water and a bacon cheeseburger" Nya said.

"Coke and a ranch chicken wrap for me," Cole answered.

Nya made a mental note: one more thing checked off of her list of things she wanted in a relationship with him.

He smiled and left, leaving the couple to themselves.

"So," he started, "I-I realized that it was a little too early for a kiss, and I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking clearly."

Nya nodded. "Yes, I agree with you," she looked down at her fingers, then back up. "but...I enjoyed it."

He smiled again. "So did I."

"I-it's just that I've never really been in a relationship with someone before," she admitted, blushing, "and in order for this to work...I think we'll need to take things a little slower."

He nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry."

She smiled. "Thank you."

There was a slight pause, then Cole asked: "Well, then. Should we just...start fresh?"

She nodded.

He grinned and pulled a piece of paper out of his bag. He handed it to her.

"I finished the remix," he announced, "all I need now is to record you playing the notes, then I'll insert it in and adjust as needed,"

"Great!" She said.

"Yeah," he smiled, taking a sip of his Coke. "I think it'll be great."

Another pause taunted them, neither sure of what to say.

"So can we treat this like an actual date, then?" He asked, absent-minded.

Red crept across Nya's cheeks, then she stuttered: "Y-yeah, I guess, since we're here..."

His grin became even wider. "Okay, then. So, Nya," he looked her in the eye. "tell me. How'd you get in with the table?"

"We went to preschool together. All of us were being bullied, so we ended up sticking together and fighting them off, one by one. It brought us closer throughout the school years." She sighed. "So why aren't you in with the Populars?"

He sighed, then answered: "Before I moved here, at my school, I was. I stopped hanging out with them when we almost got arrested for vandalism at one point. My family was pretty disappointed in me, so I stopped." He sighed again, and Nya saw something in his eyes that almost made her feel sorry for him.

"But I'm never going back," he spat.

She nodded. "I-um, I'm glad you're with us now," she said.

He flashed another grin. "So am I."

Nya bit her lip, wanting to ask the question she had desperately wanted to know the answer to.

He caught her little nervous habit. His eyebrows furrowed. "What is it?"

Eventually, she gave in. "Do...are you really in love with me?"

His expression softened. "I...yes. Yes, Nya, I am. I love everything about you-"

"That's what I don't understand!" She said, her voice a little louder. "You barely know me."

"Isn't that the purpose of a date?" He asked. "To get to know someone?"

She sighed, rubbing her face, embarrassed. "Oh, overlord, I'm sorry-"

"It's okay," he said, taking her hand. "just...I want to know you. So let's start off with something simple. What's your favorite color?"

"Blue," she said.

"Why?" He asked, listening.

"I..it makes me feel...safe, for some reason. Whenever I see it, it just kind of improves my mood a little." She smiled, and Cole's heart flew in his chest.

"What about you?" She asked.

"I like orange," he said. "I love it because it feels like it's the start of a brand new day. I-um, I realize this might sound stupid, but...I think...I think days are brave. They start anew every sunrise and it gives me hope to see it rise over the horizon every day."

She took his hand. "It's not stupid. I understand." Yet another grin spread across his face as he looked at her hand intertwined with his. Her hand was small and skinny, and his was larger than hers, but it seemed to be a perfect fit.

"Do you think that there's a chance we could try that kiss over after this?" She whispered.

He smiled.

"Definitely," he said.

"So!" She said. "You don't play video games, huh?"

"No," he said, "my dad is paranoid I'll end up becoming a complete psychopath,"

Nya chuckled. "I guess he wouldn't really like me, then."

He shrugged. "I don't know. But anyway..."

The two started talking, and throughout the conversations, Nya felt more and more positive about Cole.

She noticed that when he smiled, he had super small dimples that formed in his cheeks. His eyes lit up and it made her happy to see that she had made him laugh. She noticed he had muscles underneath his shirt, and she listened to everything he told her. His head was filled with wonderful thoughts and ideas.

After both of them had finished eating their food, Cole ordered dessert.

"How can you still eat?!" Nya asked.

"I always have room for cake," he said, "especially chocolate cake. It's my favorite."

Nya giggled at the look in his eye. It was so childish, and she loved it.

"I'll take a whole chocolate cake, please," he said.

"Overlord..." Nya muttered.

"Do you not like cake?"

"No! I love cake! You just seem to love it a lot more than I do."

He smirked. "I could live off of cake,"

"I couldn't," she said, "I'd get sick of it."

"I know for a fact I wouldn't. One time, when my dad wasn't home and I had the house to myself, all I ate was cake for six days. Three times a day."

"Overlord!" Nya laughed. Her smile was contagious; it caused Cole to start smiling and giggling like an idiot.

"Here you go, sir," said the waiter, placing a huge chocolate cake on the table.

"Thank you," Cole said, eyeing the piece of magnificence.

Nya busted out laughing.

He eyed her. "What is it?!"

"It's just...the look in your eye...it's _hysterical_!"

Cole frowned, trying to act mad, but ended up laughing with her.

When Nya calmed down, she dipped her finger in the icing and tasted it.

Cole stopped laughing, which caused Nya to crack up again.

"Oh, I'm about to be killed," she said.

Cole shook his head. "I'll let it slide...this time." He joked.

Nya smiled and giggled. His chest was filled with a sudden happiness.

"Your smile is beautiful," he commented.

"Are you talking to me or the cake?" Her question made her laugh.

"You," he said, eyeing the cake.

Nya laughed once more.

Cole reluctantly shared his cake with her, and the two laughed and joked until they were stuffed.

[ { } ]

Outside, Nya and Cole were standing together, holding hands.

"That was a lot of fun," she said, "thank you."

His grin flashed at her. "You're welcome. I had a lot of fun, too."

She leaned her head on his chest and he hugged her. She looked up at him, her silvery-hazel eyes shining.

He swept in and swiftly closed the distance to her lips. He could feel her smile against him.

Once they separated, she looked up at him.

"Too early?" He whispered.

"Just right," she said, then kissed him more.

 **Meh. Oh well.**

 **:D Kissy kiss kiss! :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

 **xD Review!**


	15. A Minor Tickle Fight

**Hello! I apologize, this chapter is really short, but I've been having writer's block for this story, and I wanted to give you guys something.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any of the games mentioned.**

[ { } ]

"So what is this supposed to be?" Cole asked, fingering the Xbox One controller and glancing at the screen. They were playing Skyrim.

"Fallout 3 on steroids. Skyrim."

Cole groaned. "I'm not built for this!"

Nya rolled her eyes. "Okay." She wrapped her tiny delicate fingers around his.

Unpausing the game, she guided his fingers through the game.

"Oh my Overlord...OVERGROWN MOUSE!" He yelled.

"No, that's just a Skeever," Nya said. "Kill it!"

"How?!"

"The triggers! Pull both of them!"

"What-"

Nya reached out and touch both of his fingers, then gently pushed them. The avatar on screen pulled out her hands and began shooting fire at the rodent. It collapsed, on fire.

"See?" Nya said. "It isn't so hard."

"Ahhh..." Cole whispered.

Nya giggled. "Oh! Look, a pack of wolves..."

"Oh Overlord...I can't do this!" His avatar began sprinting away.

Nya broke out in a fit of giggles. "No, no!"

The avatar managed to run away from the wolves, but ran into a snowy landscape.

"Oh overlord NO!" Nya yelled. "FROST TROOOOLLL!" She snatched away the controller and took on the Frost Troll, adeptly making her avatar back away, then shoot flames from her hands.

"Dammit Lydia!" Nya yelled. "A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!"

Cole chuckled.

Eventually, the troll collapsed. Nya smiled, then paused the game.

"You're unteachable." She laughed.

Cole rolled his eyes, but took her hand. "Maybe I am. But that was still fun."

Nya nodded, pushing a strand of hair out of her face.

"How much was this thing?" Cole asked, gesturing to the Xbox.

"About 335 dollars. It took me forever to save up for it, but I bought the Fallout 4 bundle. Totally worth it."

Cole leaned back into the couch. Nya cuddled up next to him. Cole started playing with her hair.

"This is nice," Nya said.

"Yeah." Cole grinned.

"What else do you wanna do?"

Cole shrugged. "This is nice."

Nya sighed. "You smell like spearmint."

He grinned.

"I like spearmint. It's relaxing."

"I wonder what you smell like," he said, then sniffed her hair. "hm..." He sniffed her again. "I don't know. You kind of smell like mint, but it's not...not as minty. It smells sweet. Kind of like...like...cinnamon. Yes. You smell like minty cinnamon."

Nya giggled. Cole held her closer. She looked up at him with wide, hazel eyes.

"Your eyes," he said, "they're mostly hazel, but they have a little bit of blue and silver in them. Your eyes are beautiful."

She blushed. "Yours are pretty. They're spearmint-ish green, with little flecks of a darker shade." Another smile crawled over her face. "I like you eyes."

He smiled, causing his little dimples to form.

"Oh my overlord! Your dimples!"

Cole frowned.

Nya laughed. "They're sooo cute!"

"Oh well, look who's talking!" Cole retorted, face red.

"Ooooh," Kai said, walking into the room, "shots fired."

Nya turned red. Cole poked her nose, and Nya retorted by wrinkling her nose, then poking him. He frowned, then he poked her in the ribs. She bit back a smile, then tackled him. His back hit the cushions and she started tickling him.

"Nya! Stop! Aaaaahahahahah!" His face was turning red, cheeks puffing out.

She stopped. He gasped for air and couldn't stop laughing.

"Damn you..." he muttered.

Nya giggled. Cole's phone rang, and he picked up.

"Yello?" He answered. "Yeah. Ah-huh. Okay. Actually, she's here with me. Shut up. Yup. Okay. Bye." He hung up.

"Rei?" Nya asked.

"Yeah," he responded, "they're at the cafe downtown. Wanna go?"

 **I'm sorry it was so short! I'll try to make the next chapter longer.**

 **:)**


	16. You Are Loved

**GAAAAH I'M BACK I'M SO SORRY T.T**

 **ALSO, I USED SONG LYRICS I DO NOT OWN! They are: Click Click Boom by Saliva and** **Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

[ { } ]

"What did you guys want us here for?" Nya asked, sliding into the booth next to Cole.

"Auditions! Auditions are next week and we can barely play crap that barely sounds like music!" Ren yelled.

"Shhhh!" Rei hushed her.

"We need to practice more!" Cy said.

"Then let's practice." Nya said.

"Right now?"

[ { } ]

"Ahhh! What is this?! How can we decide on a song to start out with if none of us have even heard it?!" Cy yelled.

"Then let's all listen to one a few times and attempt to play it!" Rei responded.

"Okay...here." Cy pulled up a video.

"I love this song!" Nya said.

"Great," Cy yelled. "anyone else?"

"I think I have the basic notes down. I'm ready." Cole said, lifting his bass guitar.

"I got the beat," Nya responded.

"And I can give the notes to you." Ren said, gesturing to Rei.

"Okay!" Cy yelled. "We're ready! Everyone in position!"

Everyone got ready.

"Whenever you're ready, Nya."

She stretched, then began.

 **[CLICK CLICK BOOM - SALIVA - LYRICS]**

 **C'mon c'mon, c'mon c'mon**

 **On those Saturdays when kids go out and play,**

 **Yo I was up in my room I let the stereo blaze,**

 **Wasn't faded, not jaded**

 **Just a kid with a pad and pen and a big imagination.**

 **All this, I seek,**

 **I find I push the envelope to the line,**

 **Make it, break it, take it**

 **Until I'm overrated.**

 **Click, click boom.**

 **I'm coming down on the stereo,**

 **Hear me on the radio,**

 **Click, click boom.**

 **I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild.**

 **Click, click boom**

 **I'm on the radio station touring round the nation,**

 **Leaving the scene in devastation.**

 **I can see it in my mind,**

 **I can see it in their eyes.**

 **It's close enough to touch it now,**

 **But far away enough to die.**

 **What the hell is wrong with me?**

 **My mom and dad weren't perfect,**

 **But still you don't hear no cryin' ass bitchin' from me,**

 **Like there seems to be on everybody's CD**

 **So just sit back and relax and let me have your head for a minute,**

 **I can show you something in it,**

 **That has yet to be presented,**

 **Oh yeah!**

 **Click, click boom.**

 **I'm coming down on the stereo,**

 **Hear me on the radio,**

 **Click, click boom.**

 **I'm coming down with the new style and you know it's buck wild.**

 **Click, click boom**

 **I'm on the radio station touring round the nation,**

 **Leaving the scene in devastation.**

 **Why have I clouded up my mind,**

 **Why's my mother always right,**

 **And will I make it to the end?**

 **Or will I crawl away and die?**

 **Click, click, boom.**

 **Click, click boom.**

 **Click, click boom.**

 **Click, click boom.**

 **On those Saturday when kids go out and play yo I was up in my room**

 **I let the stereo blaze on Saturdays**

 **When kids go out and play, I was up in my room**

 **I let the stereo blaze**

 **It's all inside of me**

 **It's all inside of me**

 **It's all inside of me**

 **It's all inside of my head.**

 **It's all inside of me**

 **It's coming over me.**

 **It's all inside of me**

 **It's all inside my head, yeah!**

 **Click, click boom**

 **I'm coming down on the stereo hear me on the radio.**

 **Click click boom**

 **I'm comin' down with the new style you know it's buck wild.**

 **Everybody, everybody come on (C'mon, c'mon)**

 **Everybody come on (C'mon, c'mon)**

 **Click click boom**

 **C'mon, c'mon, everybody c'mon, click click boom**

 **Click click boom!**

"We did it!" Ren yelled.

"That actually sounded decent!" Rei yelled.

"We're getting closer!"

Nya stood and stretched. "That was fun!"

"Honestly, I'd never take you for a drummer. You seem more like a guitarist to me," Cy said.

Nya rolled her eyes. "I've heard that a lot. It's good anger management for me."

The others laughed.

"You're not too shabby yourself, Cole." Rei said.

"Yeah...this is one of the few instruments I like to play."

"One more song?" Ren asked.

"Okay...here's one."

Silence overcame the group for a few minutes.

"Okay...I think this song should be the one we use for the audition!" Ren said excitedly.

"I agree," Nya said.

"We'll have to replace fucked up with messed up, so remember that, Cy."

"Okay," he responded.

"Whenever you're ready, Rei and Ren." Cy said.

 **[Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day - Lyrics]**

 **I walk a lonely road**

 **The only one that I have ever known**

 **Don't know where it goes**

 **But it's only me, and I walk alone**

 **I walk this empty street**

 **On the boulevard of broken dreams**

 **Where the city sleeps**

 **And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**

 **I walk alone, I walk alone**

 **I walk alone and I walk a**

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 **Till then I walk alone**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah**

 **I'm walking down the line**

 **That divides me somewhere in my mind**

 **On the border line of the edge**

 **And where I walk alone**

 **Read between the lines**

 **What's fucked up and every thing's all right**

 **Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**

 **And I walk alone**

 **I walk alone, I walk alone**

 **I walk alone and I walk a**

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 **Till then I walk alone**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah**

 **I walk alone, I walk a**

 **I walk this empty street**

 **On the boulevard of broken dreams**

 **Where the city sleeps**

 **And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 **Till then I walk alone**

"Yesss!" Ren said. "So, so much better!"

"We're almost ready! Let's practice a few more times..."

[ { } ]

[The Next Day at school...]

"Do you think we can beat the populars?" Cole asked Nya as they walked to home room.

"Of course we can!" Nya exclaimed. "They're announcing the participants today in the morning announcements, so we'll know who we're up against!"

"Good. Now, come on, we have two minutes left!" He grabbed her hand and they jogged to home room.

They slid into their seats once they got to class.

"Good morning, everyone!" The teacher said.

"Good morning," the class responded.

Nya scribbled something in her notebook.

Suddenly, the bell for first period rang. The pledge came on, then the morning announcements.

"...and now, for the Talent Show participants:

"dance...singing...music:

"Tyron Attaway, George Erwin, and Jamison Tedrow as the Depressed Kittens! Next up, we have Joe Rattler, Jame Center, Alec Foland, and Valerie Callier as the Cannibal Hitchhikers, and last but not least, we have Cole Brookestone, Nya Smith, Rei Leveille, Cyriacus Peake, and Ren Erlandson as the Immortal Blackmailing Creed!"

There were a few whispers amongst the crowd.

The announcement continued.

"And, whoever wins will get $10,000 in cash to be spit evenly amongst the group!"

Nya's eyes widened and she looked at Cole. He met her gaze.

Nya mouthed: We're winning this fucker.

Cole mouthed: Hell yes!

[ { } ]

"TEN GRAND TO BE SPLIT EVENLY AMONGST US! WE'LL ALL GET TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS IF WE WIN!" Nya yelled after school.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Ren said. "We're so gonna win this thing!"

"I can't wait to see their faces when we destroy them!" Cy yelled.

"So, it looks like this is our competition, boys."

The five turned to face the Depressed Kittens.

"This'll be too easy!" One yelled.

"Just ignore them, guys," Cy said.

"What? You too afraid to take us on?"

"Come at me, bitches, I take all of you on myself." Nya said.

"I'd love to see you try." The first one snarled. "Oh, shouldn't you have killed yourself by now?"

"Seriously. You're probably better off dead, bitch!"

"Don't listen to them, Nya!"

"Hey dumb-ass, that's not funny," Cole yelled.

"Of course it is! She's so pathetic!"

"She just endangers others around her!"

"Just go kill yourself, Nya."

"HEY! Don't talk to her like that!" Cole barked.

"Come on, guys, we need to get out of here..." Cy said.

The five turned around, but the leader of the group grabbed Ren's wrist.

"You should be in with us," he said. "why don't you come with us, cutie?"

He was pushed off and punched in the face by Nya. She was grabbed by the second guy, but she elbowed him in the face and pushed him off of her. The third one charged at her, but dropped low, and by using her hands and arms to support her weight, she kicked him off of his feet.

The first one recovered, and managed to punch Nya in the face, but she only took his arms and threw him over her shoulder.

"Nya! Stop!" Ren yelled.

"No one..." she whispered, "no one..."

"Nya Smith! What on earth is going on?!"

"This was all me!" Nya said.

The principle gritted her teeth.

"Nya...come with me..."

[ { } ]

Suspended for three weeks.

Nya groaned. Kai wouldn't like this. Not at all.

Silently, she trudged home. She hated to admit that whenever someone told her to go kill herself she believed it. It hurt her to hear that.

She wiped a tear away from her eye and sniffed. It hurt her deeply.

And, to think there were people out there who took suicide as a joke...

The tears were too much to bear. She stopped for a minute as the tears came, hot and salty, down her cheeks.

"There you are!" Someone said.

She turned around and wiped at the tears.

"It's okay. You can cry if you need to," he said.

"C-Cole?"

He came into view.

"Hey," he said.

"Um, hey...how did you get out of school?"

"I have my ways. Are you okay?"

She bit her lip and shook her head.

He took her hands in his. She looked down at their intertwined hands. His hands were rough and big, and hers were small and soft.

"You can talk to me," he whispered.

She let out a shaky breath she didn't know she had been holding.

"I-I just hate myself..." she started, "people at school always say I should kill myself...but then I never believed it. Now...though...now I think I'm starting to believe I should..."

Cole took her face into his hands.

"Don't ever think that way. If...if you end your life...it'll just pass the pain onto your brother, the others..." he sighed. "We love you, Nya. I love you. Don't ever forget that." He took her hands again and kissed her knuckles.

She smiled. He pulled her a little closer and kissed her forehead.

She smiled as he pulled her closer. She buried her head into his collarbone.

He ran his fingers through her thick hair.

"Thank you," she said, looking up at him and smiling sadly. She snaked her arms around his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

He closed his eyes. Her lips were soft and tasted like mint.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her waist.

They pulled apart a few seconds later. Their foreheads and noses were still touching.

"Are you going back to school?" She asked.

He shrugged. "Probably not."

She giggled. "Let's do something. I don't want to tell Kai I got suspended."

He looked down at her. "Are you allowed to perform at the talent show?"

She sighed. "I...I don't know. The principle said she'd talk to my psychologist and see."

He nodded, noticing the way her hair was falling around her shoulders.

"Overlord, you look beautiful," he breathed.

She smiled. "Thank you, Cole."

He grinned. "Let's go get some cake."

Nya rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, I'll even share it with yooouuu!"

[ { } ]

"This is the third fight she's been in this year!" The principle yelled.

Nya's psychologist, Mary, sighed.

"Carol, please listen. Nya's going through some really bad stuff right now. Forcing her away from her friends is not the way to go. If you expel her, she'll only get worse."

The principle-Carol-sighed. "I think expulsion is best, but if that is what you decide...then I will not."

"Thank you. Be patient with her. She'll come around."

"Overlord, I hope so..." Carol muttered.


	17. Suspension Tension

**I'm not dead, I promise!**

 **I am NOT happy with the way this chapter turned out at all, but...**

 **I started this chapter over again about five times...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

 **[A Few Minutes Later...]**

"I'm skipping school for you!"

"I got suspended for kicking ass!" Nya yelled. "I should get the last slice!"

The couple eyed the last slice of pizza on the table.

"But you got suspended! That is bad!"

"So is skipping school!" Nya teased.

Cole groaned.

"Have it," Nya said, sliding the plate towards him.

"Aw, come on. No, you have it!" He slid it towards her.

Nya furrowed her brows. "Overlord, just eat the damn thing!"

"So we were arguing about which one of us should eat it and now it's going to be wasted?"

Nya rolled her eyes and poked his ribs. He frowned and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Overlord, let's just split it." Nya said, ripping the piece in half and handing him the bigger half. He took it reluctantly.

"Fine," he huffed.

"Fine!" Nya mocked.

Cole sighed. "It's too cold."

"Yeah, you're right." She slapped her piece down. "So what now?"

"Cake."

"Seriously."

"Cake."

Nya sighed.

"Cake," Cole said.

"Yes, I heard you the first time." She bit back a smile. "Fine. Where's the nearest bakery?"

[ { } ]

"I said the nearest bakery, not the farthest!" Nya yelled.

"No, but this bakery is the best! It'll be worth it, trust me."

Nya rolled her eyes and sat down beside him on the bus. "How long?"

"About a half hour. But I'm telling you, it'll be worth it!" He took her hand. "Besides," he said, "I get to spend more time with you."

Nya blushed. "Okay."

Cole sat next to the window with Nya beside him. She curled her legs up on the seat and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against his chest. She plopped her head on his collarbone and smiled.

"I love cuddling with you." She said.

"So do I."

"You smell so good!"

Cole sniffed her hair. "You smell like pizza."

She wrinkled her nose. "Oh, well, thanks."

She felt his chest rise and fall, like he was chuckling. "I'm kidding."

"Mmm-hmm." She turned her head so she could look outside.

"Do you think that Edward Kenway could ever find the wife he left behind?" He asked.

"Woah, woah, whoa! Did Cole Brookestone just ask a decent question about video games?"

"He sure did."

"Umm, I don't think so, but then again, I haven't played the entire game yet."

"Did Nya Smith just admit she hadn't finished a game?!" He mocked. Nya rolled her eyes, then lifted her head and pecked him on the cheek, then laid her head down again. He started playing with her hair, twisting strands together.

"Do you think there's an afterlife?" Cole asked.

Nya bit her lip. "I honestly don't know. I'm one of those people who thinks whatever a person believes in is their afterlife. Or something like that. I'm not big on religion. What about you?"

"I don't know. I feel like there has to be a...creator or something. Maybe he'll give us the afterlife we deserve."

She smiled. "I like that, too."

He nodded. "But I feel like no one has proof that a God or a superhuman being looking after us."

"But isn't that one of the main reasons people...worship? Isn't it a line of blind faith?"

"I guess so. I'm not very religious myself." He sighed.

"By the way, the two off-limit topics at the table are politics and religion. Just so you know."

Cole nodded. "I can see that. Cy?"

She nodded. "He's very religious. He almost ripped Ren's head off once for something she said. We never talk of religion again."

"Makes sense."

"Yeah." She sighed and put a hand on his chest. He took her hand and gently rubbed it with his thumb.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she responded.

[ { } ]

"So this is the bakery?" Nya asked, stepping into a small, cozy little bakery with a few tables and chairs and peeling blue and green wallpaper.

"Yup! Best in the world!" He said.

"Hey, it's Cole! You want the usual?" A baker behind the counter asked.

"Yes, sir!" Cole announced.

"Why am I not surprised you're a regular here?" Nya asked, slipping her hand into his.

"I honestly don't know. You make the weirdest assumptions sometimes." He said, then laughed.

Nya grinned.

"Who is the lady?" The baker asked, pulling out a giant chocolate cake.

"This is my girlfriend, Nya." He responded, eyeing the cake hungrily.

"Ah, hello, Nya! It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." She said.

"Is there anything you'd like? I doubt Cole'll let you share."

She laughed. "Yeah, I figured."

Cole grinned and sat down. Nya slid in the seat beside him and curled up next to him.

"Your cake will be ready in a few minutes!" The baker announced.

"Okay." Cole said.

Nya sighed and looked up at Cole.

"Overlord, it's weird being out of school like this." Nya said. "It's only one o' clock!"

"I know!" Cole grinned. "This is fun."

"Speaking of which, why are you two skipping school?" asked the baker.

"I've been having some...issues with the idiots at school." Nya said.

"So have I."

"Wait...you got suspended too?" Nya asked.

"Um...only for two days." He responded.

"What did you do?"

"I beat those idiots up."

"Seriously?" The baker asked.

"Yeah. I mean, they've been spreading false rumors and they've been picking on you guys! I hate seeing my friends get picked on!" Cole yelled. "Especially you."

Nya blushed. "Awww, someone's a big sweetheart,"

Cole rolled his eyes.

"There's nothing wrong with that," the baker replied.

"I know. It's adorable. He acts all rough and tough on the surface, but on the inside, he's like a big fluffy marshmallow."

Cole scoffed, and the baker smiled, coming over to them with the large cake.

"Besides," Cole started, picking up his fork, "it's not like you're any different."

Nya scoffed.

"You can share with me, if you want." Cole said, then thanked the baker.

Nya smiled. "Thank you."

The couple shared the cake and laughed for a while.

{ [ ] }

 **(A Few Hours Later...)**

"That's it. They're dead." Ren said.

"No, they got suspended. They probably forgot." Rei responded.

"Should we call them?" Cy asked.

"Nah." Ren said. "Let's just...give them some time."

"Have you guys noticed that Nya's been opening up a lot more lately?" Cy asked.

"Yeah, she's been happier since she and Cole have started dating." Rei said.

"I knew he would help her!" Ren yelled. "I'm so glad...I thought we were gonna lose the good side of her."

"So did I..." the two boys responded.

"She was lost. All she needed was someone to hold on to for a while." Rei grinned.

"I hope she completely gets better. I hope she'll move out of this phase and get better. And not look at violence as the only answer to her problems."

"She'll get there with time," Rei said.

{ [ ] }

"Overlord...where is she?!" Kai thought. "She should be home by now!"

He paced nervously for a few minutes until he heard the lock click.

"...Kai?"

"Nya!" He yelled. "Where the hell have you been?! You were supposed to be home about twenty minutes ago!"

"Um, I was out. Listen, I...got suspended."

"Again?!" Kai yelled. He took a deep breath. His councilor had told him he shouldn't yell at Nya.

"I-I'm sorry!" Nya yelled, holding back tears.

Kai took her hand and the two sat down on the couch.

"What did you do?" He whispered.

"I hurt people."

"Nya, you have to stop looking at violence as the only answer!"

"But it is!" She yelled back. "They aren't learning!"

"Nya. The only times you need to hurt people are if it's a life or death situation or if they hit you first."

"But they were yelling at me-"

"What?! What were they yelling at you?"

Nya's tears escaped. "They told me I should kill myself."

Kai's heart cracked at her hurt expression. Suddenly, she looked so small and frail...

"Nya," he bit his lip. "you know I love you, right?"

She nodded, tears flowing. He embraced her.

"I don't want to fight with you anymore. I don't want to hurt anymore people. I don't want to go back to school. I...I don't want to fight anymore."

"Nya," he choked. "don't even think about suicide. Don't let them get the best of you. You're strong. You can fight this. People love you."

"I just want them to stop."

"Then ignore them. Don't give in to what they want." He ran his hand through her hair and held her tighter.

"I wish mom and dad were still here..."

"So do I, Nya," he whispered.

She didn't say anything else after she whispered: "I love you."

 **Uggghhh...this sucked. I'm sorry, I couldn't think of anything else and I've already taken up enough time. Hopefully it'll get better after the next two chapters or so. D:**


	18. The Audition

**Hey, guys! Sorry I've been so inactive! :(**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago, Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day or Bohemian Rhapsody by Queen.**

(A Few Days Later...)

"Hooooly crap. I'm nervous!" Cy whispered.

"You'll be fine. We're ready." Nya said.

"Yep...Oh man..." Cole said.

"We're gonna crush this, guys! Come on, remember why we're in this for!" Ren said.

"We're gonna be fine!" Rei muttered to himself.

"Next up, the Depressed Kittens!" called a judge.

The group walked up onto the stage and took their places. The nerds watched as they began.

 **[Bohemian Rhapsody-Queen]**

 **Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy?**

 **Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality**

 **Open your eyes, look up to the skies and see**

 **I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy**

 **Because I'm easy come, easy go, little high, little low**

 **Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me**

 **Mama, just killed a man**

 **Put a gun against his head**

 **Pulled my trigger, now he's dead**

 **Mama, life had just begun**

 **But now I've gone and thrown it all away**

 **Mama, ooh, didn't mean to make you cry**

 **If I'm not back again this time tomorrow**

 **Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters**

 **Too late, my time has come**

 **Sends shivers down my spine, body's aching all the time**

 **Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go**

 **Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**

 **Mama, ooh, I don't want to die**

 **I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all**

 **I see a little silhouetto of a man**

 **Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango**

 **Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very fright'ning me**

 **(Galileo) Galileo, (Galileo) Galileo, Galileo figaro magnifico**

 **(I'm just a poor boy, nobody loves me)**

 **He's just a poor boy from a poor family**

 **Spare him his life from this monstrosity**

 **Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?**

 **Bismillah! No, we will not let you go**

 **(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go**

 **(Let him go) Bismillah! We will not let you go**

 **(Let me go) Will not let you go**

 **(Let me go) Will not let you go**

 **(Let me go) Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

 **(Oh mamma mia, mamma mia) Mama mia, let me go**

 **Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me**

 **So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye?**

 **So you think you can love me and leave me to die?**

 **Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby!**

 **Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here!**

 **Nothing really matters, anyone can see**

 **Nothing really matters**

 **Nothing really matters to me**

 **Any way the wind blows**

"Thank you, gentlemen," the judge said, "next up, we have the Immortal Blackmailing Creed!"

The group anxiously stepped onto the stage. Cole pulled the strap over his shoulder, Nya placed her earbuds in her ear, looking to be lost in thought, Rei and Ren exchanged a few words and then separated to ready their instruments, and Cy coughed nervously at the microphone.

"You got this, man!" Cole encouraged. He glanced back at Nya, but she was swaying to some unheard beat, so Cole decided to leave her be.

"Everyone ready?" Cy asked.

He was answered with a bunch of nods.

"Okay. Whenever you're ready, Ren."

[ **Boulevard Of Broken Dreams - Green Day - Lyrics]**

 **I walk a lonely road**

 **The only one that I have ever known**

 **Don't know where it goes**

 **But it's only me, and I walk alone**

 **I walk this empty street**

 **On the boulevard of broken dreams**

 **Where the city sleeps**

 **And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**

 **I walk alone, I walk alone**

 **I walk alone and I walk a**

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 **Till then I walk alone**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah**

 **I'm walking down the line**

 **That divides me somewhere in my mind**

 **On the border line of the edge**

 **And where I walk alone**

 **Read between the lines**

 **What's [messed] up and every thing's all right**

 **Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive**

 **And I walk alone**

 **I walk alone, I walk alone**

 **I walk alone and I walk a**

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 **Till then I walk alone**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah**

 **Ah ah ah ah ah**

 **I walk alone, I walk a**

 **I walk this empty street**

 **On the boulevard of broken dreams**

 **Where the city sleeps**

 **And I'm the only one, and I walk alone**

 **My shadow's the only one that walks beside me**

 **My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating**

 **Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me**

 **Till then I walk alone**

The judges stared at the group like a group of hawks staring at their prey. They whispered to each other, and then they flipped through the stack of papers.

"Excellent performance, but it has come to my attention that one of you has had...several suspensions?"

Nya's heart dropped, her body shaking with the excitement.

"Yes, ma'am," Nya muttered. "I got into a few fights, but I've...I've learned my lesson."

The judge nodded. "Thank you for being honest. We'll have results back to you tomorrow."

[ { } ]

"We crushed it!' Ren said, slamming her fist down onto the table, shaking everyone's milkshake.

"Yeah we did!" Cy said, "Rei was all like dou dou dou and Ren was all like dou duh dou and then Cole buh buh buh buh and then Nya was like BOOOMBASHEEK!"

"That's one way to explain it," Ren said.

"Yeah," Cy chuckled. "sorry, I'm so excited!"

"It's fine, we're so going to be in the show!" Ren said.

While those three were celebrating, Nya was lost in thought.

"You okay?" Cole asked. "You're quiet."

"I'm fine," she said, her voice soft. She bit her lip as Cole pulled her into a tight embrace. Nya smiled sadly, finding his hand and intertwining it with hers.

"I say we party!" Ren yelled.

"No, no!" Cy said, face paling, "my mom would not approve."

"We'll be right back," Cole announced, standing up with Nya at his side.

"Um, okay..." the three responded.

{ [ ] }

"Where are we going?" Nya asked.

"I just want to show you something." He said, giving her hand a little squeeze. "It won't take long."

The couple ran into a large field, leaving the outskirts of the small village they had been in.

"Overlord, why are you taking me into the big, deep, dark woods?" She asked.

"Trust me," he said. They jogged into a large forest, hopping over logs, fallen trees and overgrown roots. They ran for a few minutes until Cole slowed down a bit, then stopped at a clearing.

"So, if you continue north of here," he began, "it'll take you to your village. If you got east," he pointed to their left, "you'll arrive at my village. And, of course, if you go south, you'll go back to that small town we were just in."

"Really?" Nya asked. "What about west?"

"I don't know." He admitted, "but come on, we're almost there!" 

He took off with her following her until he stopped again.

"Close your eyes," he panted.

She reluctantly obeyed, then she felt his hands on her shoulders. He gently guided her forward, then he instructed her to sit.

"Okay...you can open your eyes now!"

She opened her eyes. She was met with a little hideout. She was sitting on a fallen log, and was surrounded by branches still attached to trees which made a little fort. The branches were covered in leaves to provide patches of shade from the sun, and there were little colored bottles attached to strings that hung from the 'ceiling'. The log she was sitting on had been propped against a thick tree, with had an overgrown root to the side, which supported a jar of sparkly rocks.

"Oh my overlord, this is beautiful!" She cried, standing up. She looked at the little bottles, which seemed to have little white Christmas lights in them. They were all wired together.

Nya's face lit up with joy. Cole smiled, too, and took her hand.

"Did you make this?" She asked.

He nodded. "Just a few weeks ago. I love making little hideouts like this. I...um...have a few issues with my dad, and we fight a lot, so I like to come out here to just...think. Reflect."

Nya smiled and hugged him. "It's so cool! I love it!" He smiled again, then hugged her back.

"And there's one more thing. Come on!" He took her hand and they walkedoutside. The whole fort was supported by was used to be an old brick building.

"Whoa! This is awesome!" She said.

Cole chuckled, his face pink. "Thanks."

She turned to him. "There's a little stream over there! Wow! And do those lights light up?!" She asked.

"Yeah, but they look better at night." He grinned.

The Christmas lights spread across the ruins, and into the fort.

Nya's smile couldn't get bigger. "This is...wow, Cole." She sat down in the fort. He sat next to her.

She looked up at him, and he looked down at her, causing their noses to bump.

"I'm always happy with you," he said, touching her chin and tilting it up toward him. Their lips centimeters away, he could smell her minty smell.

"So am I," she breathed, then closed the distance to his lips.

 **Sorry if the ending seems rushed...**

 **Review?**


	19. Day Off

**sorry...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago**

MEEP BEEP MEEP BEEP MEEP BEE-

Nya slammed her hand down onto the button to stifle her alarm clock's screams. When it finally stopped shrieking, she attempted to open her eyes, but stopped due to the dim rays of light shining through her window. Letting out a heavy sigh, she rolled onto her stomach and sunk her arms underneath her pillow. Her vision was restricted due to her messy, tangled hair and she felt like she and her blanket weighed a million pounds.

Drifting in and out of sleep, she could barely make out the faint scent of...was that toast, maybe? She rubbed her feet and ankles together, hoping it would help her fall asleep again like it usually did, but to no avail. Rubbing her face into the pillow, she barely heard the buzz of her phone. With a shaky arm, she grabbed it and dragged it under her blanket, then checked to see who was calling.

Cole.

She accepted the call and held the phone up to her ear.

"Huh?" She asked.

"Oh, did I wake you?" He asked.

Nya pinched the bridge of her nose. "Uh, no, I was just getting up." She yawned.

"Oh," he said, "um...well, anyway...so I was just wondering what you like to do on days like this."

Nya sat up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just hang out. Play video games. Write songs. Reflect on the existence of mankind. I also like to read. Play instruments. Crap like that. But today, I'm going to put together our performance for the talent show."

"Sounds like fun." He responded, "I'm so happy we made it to the talent show!"

Nya smiled. "I know! This performance has to be totally kick ass, so I'm going to put a lot of time and effort on this. Ren's gonna help!" She bit her lip. What was she forgetting?

There was a silence between the two.

"So what are you up to today?" She asked, swinging her legs over the bed, then grabbing a pair socks from her nightstand drawer.

"Nothing, really. I'm probably going to try to finish that math project up today, that and I'm gonna practice the song for the show." He paused. "Have you finished the project yet?"

Nya pulled on her socks while supporting the phone to her ear. "I just have to revise the final draft."

She could hear Cole's jaw dropping. "What?! I barely finished the research yesterday in class!"

Nya grinned. "Seriously?"

"Yes!"

She stood, taking the phone in her hand.

"Oh, shit!" She said, remembering what she had forgotten.

"What is it?" Cole asked.

"Overlord, I have a psychology appointment today for the FCPA!" She groaned.

"Oh," Cole said, "that must suck."

Nya sighed. "It does. I hate talking about my personal life with adults. They don't understand!" She heavily sighed again, then she bit her lip. "Well, I hope you have a good day. I'll talk to you later. See you!"

"Okay, bye!" She hung up, then walked outside.

Kai was in the kitchen. He grinned when he saw Nya walk through.

"Mornin', sis," he greeted her.

"Morning." She responded.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked.

"Better than usual." She responded.

Kai smiled. "Good," he said. He poured her a cup of coffee, then he sat down at the table, which was filled with papers.

Nya leaned over a chair across firm him, sipping her coffee and eyeing the papers. "Can I help with anything?" She offered. Snatching up a group of college-ruled notebook paper, she read it. In Kai's scribbly handwriting was an essay. She read the title. It said: "The Effect of Rotor Length on Time of Descent - By Kai Smith". Nya read it over.

"Do you want me to type this for you? I mean, no offense, but your handwriting sucks." She offered. "Plus, you look like you're swamped." She gestured to the mound is paper on the table.

He frowned, then smiled like he was confused on how to react. "Um...sure. Thank you, sis, that helps a lot."

She smiled. "No problem!" She scampered off, then she came back with her small little laptop and sat down across from him. She set the first paper down, then pulled up a document and began typing. Her fingers flew over the keys.

Kai focused on the taxes at hand. A few minutes later, he had completed a fair amount of taxes and child care forms.

"Okay. Will you print it at school or do you want me to run over to Macie's house real quick?" She asked.

"I can print it at school. Thanks, sis, I appreciate it."

"By the way, you mixed the words your and you're. Remember, you're is short for 'you are'."

"Will do, sis, will do."

"What time will the therapist be here?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Around one o' clock." Kai answered.

"Okay," Nya said, "I'll be back out in an hour or so, but I need to work on our performance! The show is only less than a month away!"

Kai chuckled and looked up at her. He nodded, then kissed her cheek. She giggled, then she skipped into her room.

:::::::::: ::::::::: :::::

Cole swayed to the best ringing in his ears. He was listening to rock music, and he had currently fallen in love with the song.

'We should play this at the show,' Cole thought. 'Then it'd be totally kick-ass.'

He decided to text Nya his idea.

He put: 'what do you think of - - - by - - - for a song in the show?'

She responded with: 'YES YES YEEEEES! :D Putting that in there right now! (^_^)'

Cole smiled. 'How's it going' he texted.

'Great! It's gonna be kick-ass! (^.^)'

Cole- 'it better be'

Nya- 'Or what?'

Cole- '...'

...

Cole- 'I wont share my cake with you.'

Nya- -_-

Cole- 'but I know its gonna be kick ass cuz your writing it. nuff said.'

Nya- :| 'Good answer.'

Cole- 'ok gtg byeeeee ;D :)

Nya- 'See yah.'

:::::::::: ::::::::: :::::

After approximately two hours of planning, Nya took a break. She stood up and rolled her wrists around. They cracked a little. She went out to check on Kai.

He was still working on paperwork. She slid into the seat across from him.

"So...how's it going?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Pretty good. I'll be done within a few hours. What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "Twelve thirty three. You should eat some lunch."

Nya stood up, and then walked over to her big brother. She hugged him, then said: "So should you."

Kai dropped his pencil and stood up. They both made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for lunch. The sandwiches were accompanied with a small bag of potato chips and water for the both of them.

When Kai choked down the last sip of his water, he leaned back in his chair and let out a burp.

"You can't go wrong with a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Kai said.

"Unless there's too much jelly. And it has to be strawberry jelly or else it's ruined." Nya stated, picking up her mess. Kai collected his dishes and put them away.

A few minutes later, a brisk knock pounded on the door. Kai opened it, and it revealed Mrs. Danzig, the therapist.

She smiled. "Hello, Mr. Smith. How are you doing this fine Saturday?"

Kai smiled. "I'm doin' okay. And you?"

She responded with: "I'm doing fine, thank you for asking." In her hand she held a clipboard with a few pieces of paper attached. "I'm here from the FCPA as your therapist."

 **Crappy cliffhanger!**

 **So...uhhhhhhhhhm...wil you review? I'm going to try to update my other stories this weekend, but I don't know how that'll turn out. Thx for reading!**


	20. The Couple On The Side Of The Road

**Hey guys! Wait...wait! Is this this Chapter 20?! Already?! O_O**

"I thought we'd start out by talking about your parents passing. That must have been hard, especially being in middle school."

Nya nodded.

"Could you talk about some of those feelings?"the therapist asked patiently.

She closed her eyes and inhaled.

"I was...I was lost. Devastated. Nothing mattered to me anymore. I didn't care whether I died or lived. The first five months of it all were just a blur. I didn't pay any attention to anyone. Kai tried to help me, but nothing helped. My grades slipped and the fourth semester of the school year was already creeping around the corner. I had straight Fs and Ds through part of the second and third semester. Then, one evening my closest friends and Kai came into my room on evening. They told me that they were going to help me whether I liked it or not. I...I got really mad at them and yelled at them that I didn't need any help...and...I lost my self control and I...I called them horrible things. A few minutes in,after listening to me rant and scream, they said nothing. They just...they just walked over and hugged me. That was when I realized I was taking my anger out on the people who were trying to help me. My closest friends and the last member of my family. "

The therapist nodded her head, writing extensive notes in her journal. She bit her lip.

"What are your friends like now?" She asked.

Nya smiled a little bit. "They're so fun to be around. I'm almost never sad with them. I forget my problems. They never judge me by my mistakes and they'd always by my side." Nya released a dry chuckle.

Danzig smiled. "They sound wonderful."

Nya nodded almost too quickly. "They are. You have no idea."

She shifted in her chair. They were sitting outside on the porch in the afternoon breeze. Nya had her legs on the chair with her knees presses up to her chest, her chin resting on them.

Danzig had her legs crossed and was clicking the pen indecisively. Her mouth twitched, like she wanted to say something.

"What happened after that?" Danzig asked.

"Umm...I realized I was in some deep sh- I mean, crap, and they pulled me back on my feet. I started working my butt off again and I raised my grades to straight Cs before the year ended. I found that when I was busy and situated I was thinking less and less of my parents and more about...anything other than them. It seemed to help, but then...the I started having nightmares about my parents. I lost so much sleep and I still do sometimes."

Giving a sympathy smile, Danzig scribbled down more words, then she looked back up at Nya.

"I believe that is all the time we have today. Thank you, Miss Smith. I'll see you next weekend."

Nya smiled a small smile as she watched the therapist gather her belongings.

"Bye, Ms. Danzig."

"Goodbye, darling."

She walked off to her too-white car and drove off.

Nya groaned. She closed her eyes again and th get about the conversation. That hadn't been too bad.

She kept her eyes closed for a while. She listened to the splash of the workers gathering water from the little pond that was not too far away. There was a creak from the old wooden sign that announced their little blacksmith shop to the world. There was a cool breeze that rustled her jet black hair. A crunch of gravel.

"Hey."

She opened her eyes to see Cole, wearing dark black jeans and an orange shirt. He had on a little orange beanie that Nya couldn't handle.

"Oh my overlord! You're wearing one of those man beanie thingies!" She yelled, standing up and walking over to him. She pinched his cheek. "I can't believe it! You are so adorable in that! It makes your cheeks look a little bit chubby!"

Cole scoffed. "Whatever, cutie"

Nya frowned. "NO ONE calls me cute!"

"But now I do. Face it, Nya, it suits you perfectly. Oh, and for the record, get used to it," his face turned smug when he added, "cutie."

"You are infuriating!" Nya retorted, stomping a little bit.

"See, when you're mad," he started, looking down at her, "your face gets puffed up and red. Your dimples scream for attention and your nose wrinkles up. Just face it, Nya, dear. You are the cutest specimen on this planet."

Her nose wrinkled up (as Cole expected) and she huffed.

"Fine, but I'm coming up with a nickname for you, big guy." Her face lit up like a night sky. "Big guy! That's it!"

Cole shrugged. "I don't mind that. It doesn't bug me."

A small blush crept across Nya's cheeks. "I never said I didn't like my new nickname." Then, her nose wrinkled again and her eyebrows knitted together. "That reminds me. Why are you here?"

He grinned his infuriatingly handsome smile. "I was wondered if you'd like to take a walk with me."

She smiled, the nodded. "Yeah. I'd love to. I just need to tell Kai. Be right back!" She disappeared into her house.

Cole chuckled. He loved that girl way too much.

She popped back out a second or two later and walked over to him. He smiled and offered her his hand. She took it, leaning against him a little. They were silent for a while, walking on the old dirt and gravel road.

After a few minutes of walking, Nya apparently grew bored of the silence and playfully bumped him with her shoulder.

Cole scoffed, pretending to be offended. He waited a few moments and then bumped her. She giggled, then bumped him twice as hard. He returned the favour, and soon, they both started pushing and shoving each other, trying to knock the other one off the road.

Eventually, Cole finally got the upper hand and managed to push her off the side.

"Damn!" Nya said.

"I win!" Cole taunted, positioning himself in a victorious pose. Nya laughed and ran up to him, but he was ready and trapped her in a hug. She was unable to escape despite her squirming, muffled laughs and complaints.

"I got youuuu!" Cole said. Nya suddenly jerked her weight in the opposite direction, and the two toppled over onto the grass. Nya rolled off of Cole and laughed.

"Are you okay?" She asked between giggles.

"Yeah. You?"

"Ah-huh," she responded.

Nya sat up, then looked down at him. He pulled off his beanie and grinned up at her. She smiled down at him, too, then she rested her head under his chin. He pulled her into a tight embrace.

They remained still for a while, looking up at the nearly cloudless sky. Wisps of cirrus clouds streaked the sky occasionally.

Cole lazily smiled.

"There are cirrus clouds in the sky. It might rain tomorrow."

There was no response. Cole looked down to check to see if she was okay.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing steady. Cole rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. She was such a dork. He loved his dork.

He picked her up. She was light in his arms as he carried his dork to her home.

 **Wow...chapter twenty...wow...**

 **Anyway, I hoped you liked it! Please review! ^_^**


	21. Fergie & Jesus

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading! :D :D :D**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago.**

[ { } ]

Nya hummed the tune of the Immortal Blackmailing Creed's performance. It was tonight, and they were ready for it. Lost in thought, Nya took the binders she needed for first period.

"Nya!" She turned to face Ren, who was scurrying towards her.

"Hey!" Nya started, "What is it?"

Ren had a stressed look on her face. "We have a huge problem. Cy's sick."

Nya bit her lip. "Rei can't sing for shit...but what about Cole?"

Hope lit itself in Ren's eyes. "Okay! Do you know what class he's in?"

"Come one!" Nya grabbed Ren's wrist and they speed-walked to Nya's first period class.

Cole was seated at his desk, studying a note sheet. Nya and Ren walked over to him.

"I was wondering where you were," Cole said as Nya pecked him on the cheek.

"We have a situation," Nya started.

"Cy is sick, so we need you to cover for him tonight." Ren finished.

"What? No!" Cole replied, cheeks light red.

"Come on, Cole!" Nya put her hands on his desk and looked him in the eye. "I know you sing."

His cheeks darkened. "Yeah, but I suck-"

"Oh, cut the crap! I've heard you." She smiled.

"Wh-what? When?!"

"When we had practice at your house, you were in the garage and I got there before anyone else and you were singing!"

Cole covered his face. "Dammit!"

Nya pried his hands off of his face. "Cole. Look at me. You are good. When I came in, I could hardly make eye contact with you." She kneeled down to him. "Your voice is like a combination of Fergie and Jesus!"

"Was that a Step Brothers reference?" Ren asked.

"Yes! But seriously, you have to sing. You're gonna do great. Trust me." She smiled at him. "I believe in you."

"I can't Nya."

"Yes you can!" Ren snapped, then she turned to Nya. "I've gotta go. Convince him!" She waved to them, then skipped out.

Nya smiled, then she kissed his lips. "If you don't believe in yourself, then believe in me." She went to sit down.

When lunchtime came around, the group was silent.

"We're...we're gonna win this thing." Ren said. She didn't sound too confident.

Cole hadn't eaten anything except his cake. He was too busy poking at his sandwich with a fork. Nya scooted next to him and put her head on his shoulder.

"You're gonna be great tonight," she said, pushing aside a piece of his hair from his forehead, "don't worry. Now eat."

"I'm not hungry."

"Yes you are. Eat."

Cole groaned and pushed sandwich away, then he laid his head on the table.

"I don't want to," he said, "can't Rei do it?"

"Rei can't sing for shit," Nya said.

"I heard that!" Rei yelled.

"I bet you can sing," Cole huffed.

"Nope. I can't. Plus, I have to play the drums."

"Uggghhh," Cole groaned.

Nya tapped her chin, thinking.

"Cole. If you do this, I'll buy you a big cake tomorrow."

"Dammit, woman. Fine." Cole sighed.

[ { } ]

"Ohhhhh man," Nya said, jumping a bit to shake out her nerves.

"Relax, guys. We still have about an hour." Rei said.

They were at the stage. There was an hour and thirty minutes until the show started. None of them could relax.

"Let's review the plan..." Nya said.

"Okay."

[ { } ]

With thirty minutes left, the group had to go get ready. The seats were starting to get full. Family, friends were out there, along with students who were curious about who would win.

Nya saw Kai sit down in the fourth row. She shivered and tried to calm the pace of her anxious heart.

"Guys!" Ren said. The group gathered around her. "Okay. Tonight is what we've been practicing for. All of the shit we've been through. All of the shit we've fought for. All of the shit we've taken. We're gonna crush this motherfucker. Do you all understand me?!"

"Yes!" They yelled.

"LET'S KILL THIS GODDAMNED PERFORMANCE!" She yelled.

"YEEEEAAAAAH!"

 **YOUR VOICE IS A COMBINATION OF FERGIE AND JESUS! I died I was laughing so hard. Oh my gosh.**


	22. The Show

**Whoa! Long chapter. Anyway, it's cool if you want to skip the song lyrics. By the way, I own none of 'em.**

Kai sat down in the third row. The concert was being held outside the school next to a large fountain. The stage was empty, but people were on it, setting up all kinds of equipment.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen!" A man walked up on stage and the other people rushed off. The people in the audience settled down.

"Thank you. Tonight, we have a special performance from our students. We have a long show ahead of us, so I'll get to the point. Students participating in the music category were asked to create a show of five songs. They had to mimic one performance of a celebrity, then perform one song with a different genre, and they must have a strong ending. These requirements were presented to them after auditions. It was up to them to decide what genres, but our judges say there's definitely going to be a wide variety tonight. Now, without further ado, let's begin with the Cannibal Hitchhikers!"

He stepped off of the stage and joined the judges below. The Cannibal Hitchhikers weren't that impressive.

[Backstage]

Cole settled into a chair along with Ren and Rei. Nya was stretching. She was up first, then her performance would melt in with theirs.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't settle his nerves. He tried to direct his attention to the Cannibal Hitchhikers' terrible performance, but it he couldn't get his mind off of the fact he'd be singing in front of a lot of people...

He was scared out of his wits when Nya came up behind him and hugged him. He jumped, and Nya laughed nervously.

"Hey. I didn't mean to scare you." She sat next to him. She was wearing something that resembled a pirate's outfit.

He forced a grin on his face. "You look...nice."

She rolled her eyes as her smile grew. "Thanks. You look so nervous."

Cole's smile faltered. "I am."

She turned to him. "You're going to be fine. Trust me."

She grinned as she smashed her lips to his. Instantly, he forgot where he was at and returned the kiss. The butterflies in his stomach fluttered away, and he smiled.

She inhaled as they separated. Their foreheads touched.

"You're going to be amazing," he said, the sparkle in her eyes melting all of his worries away.

"So will you."

"DEPRESSED KITTENS, YOU'RE UP NEXT!' yelled a stage manager.

* * *

Kai shifted in his chair as the Depressed Kittens took their places on stage. They began.

 **[Just A Dream - Nelly]**

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement

Number one spot and now she find her a replacement

I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby

And now you ain't around baby I can't think

I should've put it down, should've got the ring

'Cause I can still feel it in the air

See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair

My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife

She left me, I'm tied

'Cause I knew that it just ain't right

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn

Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn

And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for

More and more I miss her, when will I learn

Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback

Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby

Hey, she was so easy to love

But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough

I'm going through it every time that I'm alone

And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone

But she made the decision that she wanted to move on

'Cause I was wrong

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up

If you ever loved somebody put your hands up

Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

I was thinking bout her, thinkin' bout me

Thinkin' bout us, what we gon' be

Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream

So I traveled back, down that road

Will she come back, no one knows

I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream

 **[Thunderstruck - AC/DC]**

Thunder, thunder, thunder, thunder

I was caught

In the middle of a railroad track

I looked round

And I knew there was no turning back

My mind raced

And I thought what could I do

And I knew

There was no help, no help from you

Sound of the drums

Beating in my heart

The thunder of guns

Tore me apart

You've been

Thunderstruck

Rode down the highway

Broke the limit, we hit the town

Went through to Texas, yeah Texas, and we had some fun

We met some girls

Some dancers who gave a good time

Broke all the rules

Played all the fools

Yeah yeah they, they, they blew our minds

And I was shaking at the knees

Could I come again please

Yeah them ladies were too kind

You've been

Thunderstruck

I was shaking at the knees

Could I come again please

Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck

It's alright, we're doin' fine

It's alright, we're doin' fine, fine, fine

Thunderstruck, yeah, yeah, yeah

Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck

Thunderstruck, baby, baby

Thunderstruck, you've been Thunderstruck

Thunderstruck, Thunderstruck

You've been Thunderstruck

 **[Sad But True - Metallica]**

Hey (hey)

I'm your life

I'm the one who takes you there

Hey (hey)

I'm your life

I'm the one who cares

They (they)

They betray

I'm your only true friend now

They (they)

They'll betray

I'm forever there

I'm your dream, make you real

I'm your eyes when you must steal

I'm your pain when you can't feel

Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray

I'm your eyes while you're away

I'm your pain while you repay

You know it's sad but true

Sad but true

You (you)

You're my mask

You're my cover, my shelter

You (you)

You're my mask

You're the one who's blamed

Do (do)

Do my work

Do my dirty work, scapegoat

Do (do)

Do my deeds

For you're the one who's shamed

I'm your dream, make you real

I'm your eyes when you must steal

I'm your pain when you can't feel

Sad but true

I'm your dream, mind astray

I'm your eyes while you're away

I'm your pain while you repay

You know it's sad but true

Sad but true

I'm your dream

I'm your eyes

I'm your pain

I'm your dream (I'm your dream)

I'm your eyes (I'm your eyes)

I'm your pain (I'm your pain)

You know it's sad but true

Hate (hate)

I'm your hate

I'm your hate when you want love

Pay (pay)

Pay the price

Pay, for nothing's fair

Hey (hey)

I'm your life

I'm the one who took you there

Hey (hey)

I'm your life

And I no longer care

I'm your dream, make you real

I'm your eyes when you must steal

I'm your pain when you can't feel

Sad but true

I'm your truth, telling lies

I'm your reason, alibis

I'm inside, open your eyes

I'm you

Sad but true

 **[Come As You Are - Nirvana]**

Come as you are, as you were, as I want you to be

As a friend, as a friend, as and old enemy

Take your time, hurry up, the choice is yours, don't be late

Take a rest as a friend as and old memoria

Memoria, memoria, memoria, memoria

Come doused in mud, soaked in bleach, as I want you to be

As a trend, as a friend as an old memoria, memoria

And I swear that I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

Memoria, memoria, memoria, memoria

And I swear that I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun

No, I don't have a gun (x2)

 **[Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes]**

I'm gonna fight 'em off

A seven nation army couldn't hold me back

They're gonna rip it off

Taking their time right behind my back

And I'm talkin' to myself at night

Because I can't forget

Back and forth through my mind

Behind a cigarette

And the message comin' from my eyes says, "Leave it alone."

Don't wanna hear about it

Every single one's got a story to tell

Everyone knows about it

From the Queen of England to the hounds of hell

And if I catch it comin' back my way

I'm gonna serve it to you

And that ain't what you want to hear

But that's what I'll do

And the feeling coming from my bones says, "Find a home."

I'm going to Wichita

Far from this opera for evermore

I'm gonna work the straw

Make the sweat drip out of every pore

And I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding, and I'm bleeding

Right before the lord

All the words are gonna bleed from me

And I will think no more

And the stains comin' from my blood tell me, "Go back home."

They held their hands up in the air as the crowd yelled their name. Kai kept his arms folded.

"Now, last but not least...give it up for the...Immortal Blackmailing Creed."

The stage darkened and the applause subsided. There was only one person on stage.

A smile crossed Kai's face as the lights brightened. (A/N: This song is Master of Tides by Lindsey Stirling. :) I recommend you watch it.)

Nya stood there. She was barefoot and looked so small, standing there alone. She held her violin and began to play.

At first, it was one long note that she drug out. While she was playing that note, she skipped off of the stage and...

...into the fountain. The crowd's attention shifted with her movements.

She moved gracefully, and hopped into the water. She started dancing and playing.

Kai smiled. He loved to see his little sister so happy. She jumped and she spun, kicking water onto the crowd. Electronic music started playing.

The crowd was quiet, observing her.

Towards the end, Nya went back on stage and disappeared while the others came back out. The electronic music didn't stop.

The stage lights darkened, and Nya was on the drums.

 **[Darkest Part - Red]**

You track the doubts of my soul

Until you found it

The darkened room locked away

I let you in

You looked inside then you turned away

My makeshift savior

He left me right here in my chains

But still I whisper

Still I call you

I never wanted you to see

The darkest part of me

I knew you'd run away

I waited, but you never came

So afraid to be alone

I tried to let you go

And still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me

It's my decent to know your pain

It's watching all I believed fade away

Half traitors and fools

Half beggars and thieves

Which mask will you choose

What is underneath

I never wanted you to see

The darkest part of me

I knew you'd run away

I waited but you never came

So afraid to be alone

I tried to let you go

And still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me

And out of the black state of your perfect life

And out of the darkness that you need to hide

It covers you, it spills over you

I never wanted you to see

The darkest part of me

I knew you'd run away

I waited, but you never came

So afraid to be alone

I tried to let you go

And still I find you lost inside the darkest part of me

Nya was right- Cole did have a good singing voice.

[The Final Countdown - Europe]

We're leaving together,

But still it's farewell

And maybe we'll come back

To earth, who can tell?

I guess there is no one to blame

We're leaving ground (leaving ground)

Will things ever be the same again?

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

Oh

We're heading for Venus (Venus)

And still we stand tall

'Cause maybe they've seen us (seen us)

And welcome us all, yeah

With so many light years to go

And things to be found (to be found)

I'm sure that we'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

Oh

The final countdown, oh

It's the final count down

The final countdown

The final countdown

The final countdown

Oh

It's the final count down

We're leaving together

The final count down

We'll all miss her so

It's the final countdown

It's the final countdown

Oh

It's the final countdown, yeah

Ren and Nya quickly exchanged places. Nya was now on the guitar, and was going to sing the next song.

 **[Love/Hate Heartbreak - Halestorm]**

Why did I waste my time

Two steps I don't rewind

Feeling I can't define

I give back to you

I see my demise

From behind your eyes

I can't pass you by

I give back to you

Between love

Between hate

Shake this silence back 'fore it's too late

And it haunts you

And it haunts you

It's a love-hate

Heartbreak

This could be suicide

A kiss with these red knives

Why am I driving blind

I give back to you

Try you on for size

I thought boys don't cry

Your my perfect lie

I give back to you

Between love

Between hate

Shake this silence back 'fore it's too late

And it haunts you

And it haunts you

It's a love-hate

Heartbreak

Between love

Between hate

Shake this silence back 'fore it's too late

And it haunts you

And it haunts you

It's a love-hate

Heartbreak

Between love

Between hate

Shake this silence back 'fore it's too late

And it haunts you

And it haunts you

It's a love-hate

Heartbreak

Between love

Between hate

Shake this silence back 'fore it's too late

And it haunts you

And it haunts you

It's a love-hate

Heartbreak

Nya and Ren exchanged places again, and now it was Cole's turn to sing.

 **[In The End - Black Veil Brides]**

In the end, as we fade into the night (whoa!)

Who will tell the story of your life?

In the end, as my soul's laid to rest

What is left of my body?

Or am I just a shell?

I have fought

And with flesh and blood, I commanded an army

Through it all

I have given my heart for a moment of glory

In the end, as you fade into the night (whoa!)

Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)

And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)

'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

I'm not afraid!

I'm not afraid to die!

Born a saint

Though, with every sin I still wanna be holy

I will live, again

Who we are isn't how we live

We are more than our bodies

If I fall, I will rise back up and relive my glory

In the end, as we fade into the night (whoa!)

Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)

And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)

'Cause it's the end and I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

In the end, as you fade into the night (whoa!)

Who will tell the story of your life? (Whoa!)

And who will remember your last goodbye? (Whoa!)

'Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

Who will remember this last goodbye? (Whoa!)

'Cause it's the end, and I'm not afraid

I'm not afraid to die

I'm not afraid!

I'm not afraid to die!

Not afraid!

I'm not afraid to die!

Nya found herself singing along even though she wasn't supposed to. She dropped her drumsticks and tried to catch her breath.

The crowd erupted in applause.

Nya stood up and ran to Cole. She hugged him. He laughed.

"You were amazing," she yelled over the crowd.

They walked off the stage and the manager guy walked back on.

"Wow! We had some great performances, am I right? Well, the judges should start judging now!"


	23. Suspicions

**So, how's life?**

 **So here is the next chapter of B I D.**

 **Thank you for your amazingly awesome reviews! :D I should be able to get the the next 30 Day CoNya oneshot up tomorrow. I have relatives visiting this week, so I'll try to post a little bit of stuff tomorrow. :P**

 **Hmmm...am I forgetting something? Oh yeah! After this chapter, the story'll focus more on Cole. This chapter is crappy, but hopefully the next few chapters won't.**

The Cannibal Hitchhikers, Depressed Kittens, and the Immortal Blackmailing Creed all stood on the stage anxiously.

"Alright, ladies and gentleman. The moment you've been waiting for has arrived. Now, let's cut to the chase. In third place scored...the Cannibal Hitchhikers!"

A round of applause came from the audience as the Cannibal Hitchhikers bowed.

"Second places goes to..."

The Immortal Blackmailing Creed tensed.

"The..."

All that could be heard was the silence drifting from both the audience and the two bands as the announcer built up the tension.

"Depressed Kittens!"

The boys yelled in protest while the Cole, Nya, Ren, and Rei laughed, then they waited for the moment they had waited to experience for so long.

"And first place goes to...THE IMMORTAL BLACKMAILING CREEEEEED!"

The audience erupted in applause and the group jumped and screamed.

"GET SOME MOTHERFUCKER!" Nya yelled, but no one other than Cole, who was yelling with her, and lifting her up on his shoulders, had heard her during all of the screaming.

"YEEEEESSSS!" Nya yelled. She looked out into the crowd, where bewildered students, teachers, parents, family, and friends stood. She searched for Kai. He was standing a few feet away from the fountain. They made eye contact. Kai grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

Nya laughed, then turned to look at the Depressed Kittens, who had already left.

Cole set her down, and gazed into her. She laughed again. Nya hadn't felt this happy in...a while.

"Come on! We have to go celebrate!" Ren yelled as the four walked behind stage.

"What about Cy?!" Rei yelled.

"Oh...then let's celebrate whenever he feels better," Ren said.

Nya nodded. "I'm tired, anyway. Let's go home, get some sleep, and bask in this wonderful glow!"

"Sounds like a plan," Rei responded, "alright. I'll see you guys whenever. Way to kick ass out there!" He turned and ran as the others waved bye.

Ren grinned. "Guess I'd better get going, too. Bye, guys! Great job!"

They said their goodbyes, then she skipped off. Cole turned to Nya.

She snaked his arms around his neck and gave him a long kiss. He closed his eyes and smiled.

When they separated, Nya looked up at him with wide eyes.

"You were amazing!" She said.

Red crept across his cheeks. "Ah...thanks. Hey, you were good, too! Better than me!"

Nya wrinkled her nose and playfully punched his arm. He chuckled.

"Nya!' She turned around to see Kai running up to her. He tackled her in a hug.

Nya found herself laughing like a maniac. She returned the embrace to her big brother.

"Nya! You were awesome! I didn't know you could sing like that!" He released her.

Nya bit her lip, smiling. "Thanks..."

"You were good, too." Kai said, pointing to Cole, who started blushing again.

"Oh, um, thanks, but I was nothing compared to her." He glanced at Nya, who looked like she was about to burst out laughing again.

"What's so funny?!" He asked.

"You! You're so cute when you're flustered!"

"I'm not flustered!" He insisted.

Kai grinned at his little sister as a sense of pride swelled within his chest. "Come on, sis. It's getting late."

"Oh, right." She looked at Cole. Kai backed up, then announced that he'd be waiting in the car, scurrying off.

Cole turned back to Nya.

"He scares the shit out of me," Cole admitted.

Nya burst out in giggles. "Really?"

"Yeah," he sighed, knowing he'd never hear the end of that.

"Well, I have to go. See ya later!" She pecked him on the cheek, then scampered off.

...

Nya hopped into the car and slammed the door shut. Kai awaited her, then fired up the engine.

"Sis...I didn't know you could sing like that. You have a beautiful voice. And, listen," he turned towards her as she yanked the seatbelt across her chest, "I'm so proud of you."

A bit of red was dusted across her cheeks, but she forced a smile out anyway. "Thank you, Kai. It means a lot to me that you were there."

He patted her knee. "I'll always be by you, Nya."

"I love you, big brother." She stated.

"I love you, little sister."

...

"I have to say, son," Lou began as Cole slipped into the passenger seat, "even though I don't approve of rock and roll, your singing was fantastic!"

Cole grinned, embarrassed. "Um, thanks dad."

Lou produced a proud smile. "You earned it."

Cole sighed.

"What is it?" Lou asked.

"Wasn't mom supposed to come?" Cole asked.

Lou frowned. "I saw her. She was here."

Cole's eyes widened. "Wait, dad, can-can you just wait a few minutes? I haven't talked to her in a while, and I miss her."

Lou only nodded, and Cole jumped out of the car and raced through the parking lot.

...

He found her next to her dark orange car. She squealed when she saw him, her spearmint eyes glistening with tears as he jumped into her arms.

"Oh, my baby!" She cried, squeezing the life out of him. "I've missed you so much!"

"Mom," Cole wheezed, "can't...breathe..."

She released him, then smiled.

"Oh, you're so tall now!" She exclaimed. She began interrogating him.

"Which one was Nya?" She asked.

Cole sighed. "The one on the drums. Black hair down to her shoulders."

Her eyes went wide. "Really?! Oh, she was pretty! You two would be adorable together!" She babbled on about Nya.

She must have realized that Cole had a distant expression.

Her face fell. "What's the matter, baby?"

"I'm...nothing., mom. I'm just glad to see you." He provided her with a weak smile.

"No, Cole. I'm not falling for that crap again. Not after last time." Her stare turned hard, her eyes laced with concern. That stare morphed into suspicion. "Has your father been treating you well? Be honest."

Cole bit his lip and nodded.

Disbelief radiated off of her. "Where's your father at? I need to have a little chat with him."

 ***_* Soooo yeaaahhhhhh**

 **Gaaaah this chapter sucked. I'll try harder next chapter, I'm a bit tired now.**

 **Soooooooooooooooooooooo how bouta review? *nudge nudge* ^.^ Thank you for reading!**


	24. Just Listen

**Cole's mom's name is Hirai in this one.**

"Mom, please, it's okay. Dad's been fine. I'm happy. Okay? Mom? Mom!" Cole tried to get his determined mother to stop, but she stampeded through the parking lot.

"Mom!" Cole pleaded.

They reached Lou's car. He was seated inside the car, and looked up at Hirai, who was already banging on the window. Lou got out and Cole braced himself for another fight.

"What is it now, Hirai?" Lou asked.

"We need to talk in private," she said, "now." Her voice had that deadly edge to it.

Lou's expression hardened, and he agreed. The two walked away. Cole tried to follow them, but his mother shooed him away and told him to wait by the car.

He slouched up against the hood of the car. His parents never got along. Cole could barely see how they got married and had him in the first place. Hirai always thought Lou wasn't treating Cole fairly. Lou thought Cole shouldn't be around " a woman as overly dramatic as her". Lou always thought Hirai was a bad influence on Cole. When they were married, and Cole was little, they had fought constantly and tirelessly while Cole had holed up in his room, hoping neither of his parents would hear his sobs.

All he had wanted was his family to be happy. He choked back his tears, knowing that his parents would be fighting again in a matter of moments. He decided to follow them despite his tears.

The former couple had retreated behind the stage, where the last employees were packing up to get home. Cole slunk behind a bush where he had a good view of what was going on.

Lou stood menacingly in front of Hirai, who had her arms folded in a defensive manner.

"Do you ever listen to him?!" Hirai demanded.

"Of course I do!" Lou roared. "He doesn't have any sense, hanging out with those kids! They're bad influences on him, much like you were!"

"Maybe he likes to spend time with them because he's happier with them than he is with you? Seriously, Lou, how many times during one of your arguments have you allowed him to speak his point of view and listen to him?!"

Lou didn't answer.

"That's what I thought! You're no father, Lou." She ended with a cold closing.

Cole had had enough. He jumped in front of the two.

"STOP!" Cole yelled.

"Get out of the way son! You aren't involved with this!" Lou roared.

"Dad," Cole said as tears spilled down his cheeks, "please. Leave her alone. Don't hit her. Stop fighting."

"Come on, Cole," Hirai said, "you're staying with me tonight."

Cole couldn't say anything; he was crying too hard to force words out of his mouth. He felt his mother's gentle fingers curl around his arm as she guided him to her car, and helped him sit down.

They drove away without a word.

(:-:)

When Hirai pulled into the parking lot, Cole immediately got out and ran to his room. He slammed the door before Hirai could enter, and locked it. He collapsed on his bed. The tears kept coming. He hated that he had no say in this. He hated that he didn't have a happy family to welcome him home.

He sat up slowly, looking around his room. It was different than the room he had at Lou's house. Here, the walls were a dark orange, and they had drawn pictures of scenic landscapes to fictional characters that he had drawn. There was a desk in the corner of his room, where he stashed all of the recipes he created to try one day. His dresser stood to the right of his bed, where all of his clothes lie neatly inside. His bed was covered with black sheets. Hirai always kept his room tidy and clean in case Cole came.

A soft and shy knock came from the door. Cole reluctantly unlocked and swing it open. Hirai stood there.

She gave him a small smile. "I wanted to talk with you."

Cole sighed, then let her in. She walked in and sat on his bed, and then patted the spot next to her. He sat down beside her.

"I want to hear your side," she said.

"I want you two to stop fighting."

Hirai sighed. "I...can't live with him."

Cole lost it. "Exactly. You worry about whether or not dad is treating me right and yet you won't give him a chance." Tears started spilling again. "Dad thinks you're a bad influence on me, but he never asks you what you say and do with me. You guys don't listen to each other. You just yell and scream until somebody is hurt and nothing ever gets done. You'll scream and scream accusations at each other, but you won't sit down and sort things out." Hirai remained silent. "I've held my tongue for years, thinking, 'they're adults, they'll work things out'." He shook his head. "But you never do."

"Please, mom," he said, taking her hand, "give him another chance. I know it may not seem like it, but he still loves you. He misses you. I miss my family."

Hirai couldn't choke back her own tears. He hugged his mom. And she promised him that she'd make everything right.

(:-:)

Nya could tell that the end of school was approaching by the scent of pollen and the warm air. Students were milling around the school, some of them gave her high-fives or thumbs up. Nya looked around, searching for her friends.

At her locker, she set her unneeded binders inside, then slung her book bag in it.

All of the popular kids weren't messing with her, which was a good sign. As she continued to fist period, she noticed that practically everyone was talking about the concert. She felt a cold kind of victory flood through her.

She finally arrived to first block, throwing her belongings onto her desk, and looking to see if Cole was here. His desk was empty.

Nya shrugged and decided to read for a bit. He'd be here in a few minutes, if he would be here. A few minutes later, he walked in. Nya looked up, but he didn't even look at her. The bell rang for first period, and Nya bit her lip. She studied his face. His hair was ruffled in an unusual way. His eyes were distant, and he looked pale, tired, and sad.

Nya tried to catch his eye, but he never looked at her. He just sat down and began working. Nya turned her head, concerned. She thought he'd be happy about the concert. Or maybe it wasn't the concert he was upset over.

She felt jittery all through class. She decided that she would confront him after class was over.


	25. Guilt

**Wassup ninjooooomeeez?!**

 **Some review responses-**

 **Loki- Thank you! By the way, you are my fave god.**

 **Patata-Gracias!**

 **Guest-Your review made me very happy! Thank you so much!**

\/(*_*)\/

The end of first period came faster than Cole expected. Once the bell rang, he gathered his belongings, and was about to head out when he felt someone gently grab his bicep. He turned, not in the mood to talk.

Nya stood behind him, her black hair swept behind her shoulders, eyes glistening with concern, and red lips shining.

"Um...hey." She said, a bit awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

He almost snapped at her, but he didn't. Just because he was pissed off didn't mean he should take it out on her. She was only trying to help.

"Oh," he mumbled, "hey. I'm fine." He turned, her grip on his arm loosened, but she tightened it again when he tried to walk away.

"Will you please stop lying? I know something's wrong because you aren't you today."

He sighed, ignoring the glance that their teacher shot them, then he said: "I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Oh...um...okay. Will you-" he didn't seem to hear her, because he walked out of the classroom before she could finish.

"-be at lunch?" She sighed, pushing down the swelling hurt in her chest.

"Well, someone's in a bad mood." The teacher said. "And, Nya, before you go, I'd like to talk to you about your grades."

Nya hesitated.

The teacher pulled out a little piece of paper that was marked as Nya's and handed it to her.

"That is your midterm report. I think you'll be pleased."

"I don't have any Ds or Fs!" Nya cried, "just Bs and Cs!"

The teacher chuckled. "I told you so. Now, let me write you a pass for class."

* * *

"You know what's awesome about this?" Rei said, setting his lunchbox on the table next to Ren's. "No one has made fun of me today!"

Cy chuckled. "I know right. I heard Cole kicked ass out there."

The statement was directed to Nya, but she didn't answer. She was too busy poking a salad with a plastic fork, and watching the stiff lettuce bounce under the poke.

"Ummm...Nya?"

When she didn't answer, Ren took her hand. "Nya?"

Nya tensed, choking back tears that she didn't remember welling up.

"What's wrong?"

Nya inhaled. "Cole has been ignoring me all day, and he's acting really weird. I'm starting to think that he's mad, irritated, or annoyed with me." She dropped the fork.

Cole didn't show up to lunch.

* * *

Well, at least his mother sort of understood. She came to pick him up before lunch.

"So?" Cole asked once he was in the car with his mom.

"I called your father this morning, and he said that he was willing to give it a try as long as you're up to it."

Cole nodded. "Good."

Hirai bit her lip, rubbing her son's arm. "Did you have a good day?"

Cole shrugged.

Hirai sighed. "Well, then, let's not keep your father waiting. We have a lot of stuff to unpack...as a family."

\/(*_*)\/

(A Few Hours Later...)

Unpacking all of the boxes didn't take too long. They were finished within the next few hours, and, surprisingly, there hadn't been a major fight aside from an insignificant argument about where to place the TV.

They celebrated with pizza for dinner. Hiram even baked a cake for dessert.

In the midst of a bite of rich dark chocolate and buttercream cake, Cole remembered how he had treated Nya this morning, and felt a wave of guilt flood through him. He decided to call her after dinner.

* * *

\/(*_*)\/

When Cole was alone in his room, he laid down on an air mattress that would serve as his bed until they got it assembled and dialed Nya's number. He let it ring for a few seconds, but she didn't pick up, so he left a message after the beep.

"Umm...hey Nya. I just want to apologize for the way I acted today and for lying to you. Um, last night after the concert I learned of a few family issues, which is why I was acting weird. Just because I am mad doesn't mean I should take my anger out on you. I'm really sorry, Nya. Um...guess I should go now. See you tomorrow. Bye."


	26. Algebra & Dinner

**YELLO!**

Cole stumbled into first block with an armful of binders. He rushed to his seat, then plopped his stuff on his desk. Then, he went to Nya's desk, where she was focusing her attention to a book.

"Nya,"

She looked up at him. Her dark hair was pulled up in a messily cute bun, and she had on her glasses. She stared up at him with a curious glance.

"Did you get my message?" He asked.

She nodded.

"I'm sorry-"

She waved a dismissive hand, then smiled. "It's fine. I understand."

He bit his lip, unsure of what to say next. She gently closed her book and placed it on the desk, intertwining her hands and biting the inside of her cheek.

The bell rang to signal the beginning of first period, so Cole went to sit down.

{/\\}

The rest of the day went by in a blur, as it usually did for Cole. When he reached his locker, he grabbed all of the binders he needed, then he shoved them all into his backpack, then forced the zipper closed. He slammed the locker door closed, then he walked home.

Both of his parents were working today, so neither had time to come pick him up. That was fine with Cole; he always appreciated time to think outside alone. He took the long way home.

{/\\}

He unlocked the door to his house using the key his mother had given him. He entered, then went up to his room.

Deciding to start on his homework, he sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out his math binder and pulling out the homework. He managed to finish twelve problems before his phone buzzed, letting him know that someone had texted him.

It was Nya.

Hey. Have you finished number seven on the math hw? I can't figure it out. :'(

He chuckled, then replied with: Yeah I've finished that one. What did you get?

A few moments later- I got (x-6)(x+8) for x^2 +14x + 48

Cole frowned, then texted- I got (x+6)(x-8) for that one. I think you messed up the negatives or something.

She took a few more minutes to text back. When she did, she replied with: Oh, yeah you're right lol.

He laughed. He typed: Lol did you get x^2 + 14x +48 when you multiplied again?

Nya responded with: yeah I'm good thanks.

After he finished algebra, he started on his science homework.

He heard his phone buzz again.

Once again, it was Nya: Hey Cole, graph this. (x^4 + 198) (x^2 + 145,677,887,990,334) Then I will love you forever.

Cole smirked. He typed: Challenge accepted, but won't you already love me forever? :'(

He could almost hear her laugh when she responded with: Yeeeaaah...

He laughed, then sent her the y-intercept of the parabola: Welp, the y-intercept is 2.88449 times ten to the sixteenth power, so the vertex of this parabola is (4.62510 times ten to the negative fourth power , 2.88449 times ten to the sixteenth power). :) Now, if you're looking to multiply these binomials, then you'd get x to the sixth power + 1.45677 * 10^14 + 198x^2 + 2.88442 * 10^16

Nya sent: Why do I have the feeling you googled that?

Cole laughed, then sent: Because you know I hate parabolas. And because you're absolutely right, I would never solve that.

She texted back: Let me screenshot this and send it to the others, Lol. :') I hate math so much.

Cole rolled his eyes. Same, he responded.

Suddenly, the door swung open and his father came in. He texted Nya goodbye, then greeted his dad.

"Hey son. How was your day?"

"Good!" Cole responded. "Hey, do you wanna see this math problem I solved on my own?"

{/\\}

After a few hours' worth of more unpacking, the Brookestones ordered pizza for dinner. They sat at the table.

"All right, son, your mother and I had a discussion. We've decided that none of us will get mad, or start yelling at each other. From now on, we speak and communicate to each other like adults."

Cole grinned. "Thank you. You don't know how long I've waited..."

Hirai took her son's hand. "I know, darling. This is going to take some time and patience, but we're going to be okay."


	27. Discussion

**Hi guys! I decided not to change anything for various reasons. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then just go with it and enjoy this chapter.**

 **OH! THIS IS OFFICIALLY MY MOST POPULAR STORY! 3,400 something views. Holy shit. Thank you guys so much!**

Hot, greasy pizza had always been one of Cole's favorite foods. Dinner was quiet as they chomped, chewed, and swallowed. The atmosphere wasn't...tense, as Cole had suspected. It was more awkward than anything. As he finished his second slice of pizza, he tried to think of a conversation topic to make things less awkward.

Apparently, his mother had the same idea and spoke before he could.

"How is your new school, Cole?" She asked, wiping something invisible off of her chin with a napkin.

"It's a lot better than the old one. I have better teachers and friends here, and this school is much cleaner and has higher quality food. My locker is huge, has room for all of my stuff. This school is so much better." He reached for another slice.

"That's great, hun. I'm glad you have better friends after what happened last time..." She trailed off, folding her hands on the table after she pushed her plate away.

"Yeah, they don't like...that kind of stuff." Cole said, shaking his head at the old memory.

"That reminds me, son," Lou started, setting the fork he was using to cut his pizza with down onto the plate, "this girlfriend of yours. Ah...what is her name...Niah...Nova..."

"Nya," Cole corrected.

"Nya," Lou repeated, "what is she interested in? I don't see how you're...how do kids your age say it...into her. She is different than you. Very different."

Cole tilted his head. "Yeah, you're right. We are both really different. I guess we just...kinda connect, ya know? I mean, her parents passed away a while ago, so she had to get through that while in middle school. She and her older brother weren't doing so well for a while, and they were running a family business, too." He sighed, sipping on his water, then continued. "They both got really depressed for a while, but they got better. I guess recently, the NCPA found out that her brother is too young to own a house. They reached a compromise with the NCPA, though, so they weren't separated."

Lou nodded, even though Cole had the feeling he still didn't understand. Hirai, however, seemed interested.

"How has she been lately?" She asked.

Cole bit his lip. "Honestly...it's hard to tell with her. I think she's okay...but the other day I...I snapped at her and I ignored her because I was so lost in thought, and I didn't realize I was shutting her out until I got home. I apologized to her and she seemed fine...but there was something different about her." He ripped off a piece of the crust with his teeth.

"I don't think it was you, sweetie. She must have a lot going on at home."

"I don't know," Cole responded, "but I want to make sure. Which reminds me. If she says yes, then tomorrow after school, can I take her to that new coffee place?"

They both nodded. Cole smiled.

"Thanks," he said, "now..."he pushed his empty plate in front of him, then leaned back in his seat, "my highly tuned cake detecting sensors were buzzing loudly in the kitchen. Were they correct?"

* * *

Nya's Journal-Entry 1

Ummm...well...this is weird. Never thought I'd be forced to write a diary.

OK, so anyway, doc psychologist person (yes, I know she has a name, but that is more fun) told me I should start writing a journal. She asked me to write about all of my feeling on LIFE. Exciting, yes? Why no, no it is not. Doc psychologist person wants an entry for every other day...so...

OK, feelings. Thoughts. Emotions.

Wow. This sucks.

I guess I will start with this:

 _"If the multiverse theory is true, then there's a universe where it isn't. Multiverse theory doesn't cover paradoxical situations. Except in the universe that it does."_

Yeah.

I know.

I mean, I don't even know what the word 'paradoxical' means, but still, that is isanely awesome. (Side Note: Paradox means that something is self-contradictory. It's like an oxymoron, in a way. Like the phrases 'wise fool', 'I'm nobody', 'bittersweet', 'tall midget', 'living dead', 'jumbo shrimp', 'you can save money by spending it', etc.)

I think I'll show this to my friends tomorrow. Um, I guess I should add this, too. Cole just called and asked me if I wanted to go get a cup of coffee at the new coffee shop with him after school tomorrow. I agreed.

I found out a while ago that Cole was also having family issues. Oh, I feel so bad for him. He's so sweet. He doesn't deserve it.

Doc psychologist person asked me to write down how Cole's been treating me, too. Well, Doc psychologist person, Cole is the sweetest guy I have ever met. He's always there for me, he encourages me when I can't encourage myself (which happens...a lot.) he's there when I need a shoulder to lean on or if I need someone to listen to me.

He is so sweet.

Um...I guess that's it? Bye...?

 **The next chapter should be up tomorrow. That's my goal. If not then, I TOTALLY WON'T BE AT HOT TOPIC BUYING AWESOME SHIT I DON'T NEED. NOPE. SO NOT ME. Just kidding. Hot Topic is one of the few stores I like/love.**

 **Next chapter will involve the little multiverse theory thingy.**

 **Ummmmmmmmm...so...Reviewww? If you're feeling up to it? I dunno. I'm gonna go read more FanFiction now because...yeah. I'll just shut up now.**


	28. Coffee & Universes

****BEFORE READING THIS CHAPTER I HIIIIIGHLY RECOMMEND THAT YOU LOOK BACK AT THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER. I ACTUALLY REPLACED THE WHOLE THING WITH A CHAPTER...IF YOU DON'T REMEMBER COLE TALKING TO HIS PARENTS ABOUT NYA, THEN REREAD THE LAST CHAPTEEEER! PLEASE!****

 **Okay, hello, guys. I read your reviews.**

 **I've decided to leave everything alone for various reasons. Your reviews made me feel a little better about it, so thank you!**

 **Oh, and a friendly reminder: um...it looks like there was a tiny bit of confusion on this, but the story is still in the memory. Before Cole and Kai were ninjas.**

 **Let's see...oh yes. There was a question about the mysterious foreshadowing? Yes, I believe there was. In the future of this story, I will develop on that. I'm not sure how long this story'll be, but I'm aiming for at least 50 chapters. Give or take. But you never know. Those guys will appear later...much...much...later. Just kidding, I have no idea when. Towards the end.**

 **I agree that I took their relationship too fast, and I am definitely planning on more CoNya fluff. Starting with this chapter. I just have to get through...*frowns* middle school. I'm going to let this fic serve as a reminder to my mistake so it doesn't happen again.**

 **One more thing about the CoNya stuff...after they graduate middle school, I won't focus on the actual high school part as much. I'll focus on the fluff.**

 **The main reason I think I messed this up was because Chapter 11 would've been a tricky scene for me to write, plus, my writing style changed significantly around that time. I also got too excited.**

 **Yeah...I think that's it. Sorry about this, guys. Thank you for bearing with me.**

 **Anyway...let's do this.**

Chapter 28

"Do you want to come over to my house after school?" Ren asked Nya in fourth block.

"I'd love to, but I have something to do today." Nya responded, glancing at the clock. Ten minutes until school was over.

Ren sighed. "Like what?"

"A date."

"Oh. Okay." Ren sat up. "You and Cole are just...perfect together...you know?"

Nya rolled her eyes and suppressed a smile. "Sure."

Ren shrugged, and threw her hands in the air. "I know you know it."

Nya set her pencil down, wanting a break from explaining what her opinion was on something, using facts from the passage to enforce her argument.

"Fine, but..." she bit her lip and shook her head.

"But what?"

"I don't know. I feel like..."

Ren sat back, eye wide. "No. Don't think like that. Cole is your goddamned soul mate. Under no circumstance will you allow yourself to think you aren't good enough for him. In fact, you're too good for any man in this world."

Nya pressed the palm of her hand against her mouth. "I wasn't thinking that."

Ren raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "I've known you since kindergarten. I can read you like an open book, you know."

It was Nya's turn to shrug. "Okay. Fine." Five minutes until school was over. They both began packing their stuff, throwing binders on top of one another and slinging pencils into their assigned pouch.

"What are you guys doing after school?" Ren asked.

"We're just going out for coffee at the new shop."

"Is that it?"

"I don't know. I guess so."

They stacked their chairs on top of the table. Two minutes left...

"Well..." Ren started, "I hope you guys have fun. How long has it been since you guys have had some good quality time together?"

* * *

Patiently, Cole waited outside near the water fountain. The scent of blossoming flowers lingered in the air. The sky was blue, with a few puffy clouds here and there.

"Hey!" He turned around to see Nya. She was dressed in her typical outfit, skinny jeans and a t-shirt, her hair in a loose ponytail. He smiled and offered his hand to her, which she took gratefully.

"Hello," he responded, kissing her forehead lightly. She giggled, and leaned against him as they started walking to the coffee shop. The streets were filled with people. The couple passed through the crowd, making their way to the shop. Cole guided her to the newest addition of the block, 'A Cup of Joe's Coffee'. Cole released her hand to open the door for Nya. She thanked him, then went inside.

It was a little more modern than most of the shops around the city: Behind the ordering bar was a wide set of tools and machines. In the display cases were a variety of treats and drinks. Across from the ordering bar were tables, booths, and chairs. The walls were sleek, shiny, and black, and they had silver supports that held lights. Wood paneling covered the lowest section of the wall and was about two feet tall. An employee sat behind a cash register, biting his nails. The two went to the ordering bar first.

"Hello. Welcome to A Cup of Joe's, how may I help you?" The bored employee asked.

Cole went first. "I'll have a large coffee and two pieces of chocolate cake."

The employee typed something into the register computer, then pulled out a large coffee cup. He picked up a sharpie and scribbled something on it, then set it down. "And for you, ma'am?"

"I'll have a large mocha and a chocolate chip cookie, please."

The teenage employee nodded, finishing up getting their order in place. "Okay. That'll be fifteen coins."

Cole practically blocked Nya out of the way as he handed the clerk the money. He easily resisted her attempts to pay.

"Come on, Cole!" She said, exasperated.

He shrugged, grinning at her. "Come on. Can't I do something nice for you once in a while?"

Nya huffed. "You do something nice for me almost every single day. Can't I just return the favor?!"

Cole thought for a moment.

"Yes," he responded, "but only with kisses."

She threw her hands up in the air.

All Cole did was take her hand. He whispered in her ear: "Don't worry about the money. It's my treat."

She sighed. Her hand relaxed. He pulled her toward him, then she spun around to face him. He moved his hands to her hips. She shook her head at him, then she slammed her head to his, making their lips crash together in a sloppy kiss.

"Um...large coffee, large mocha, two pieces of cake, and a cookie...your order is ready..." The employee called.

Nya tried to pull away from him, but his grip was too tight around her.

"Our order's ready!" She said. He pretended not to hear her. Nya shot the confused employee a helpless glance, then returned to Cole, kissing him again.

When Nya finally wriggled free of his embrace, he had a lazy, cute smile on his face. Nya rolled her eyes, then went over to the counter and collected their food. They ended up sitting in two chairs, and shared a small table.

On the way to their chairs, Cole had grabbed a small pack of half and half, along with five packs of sugar.

Nya frowned. "That's a lot of sugar. I guess that makes sense with you and your extensive sweet tooth."

Cole nodded. "I love sweet and creamy coffee."

Nya smiled. "I prefer plain coffee with a tad of half and half." She shrugged. "But overall, I think a plain mocha is the best."

"I can see you preferring mochas over plain coffee." He took a sip of his. "So how have you been?"

She shrugged, deciding to wait until her mocha cooled off a bit. She took a bite of her cookie instead. "Good. Well, I guess I should say better. The NCPA is starting to trust my brother a little more, so..." She set her cookie down, then remembered something. "Oh!" She took a deep breath.

"What is it?" Cole asked, stabbing the cake with his fork.

"If the multiverse theory is true, then there means that there's a universe where it isn't. Multiverse theory doesn't cover paradoxical situations. Except in the universe that it does."

Cole frowned. He scrunched his eyebrows up, then he wrinkled his nose. Nya grinned. This expression was Cole's thinking face, one of Nya's favorites of his many expressions.

"Whoa." He said. "You know, that reminds me. I saw something somewhere that said something like: If the multiverse theory is true, then that means there's a universe where...our dreams are reality." He bit his lips.

Nya frowned, and opened her mouth, but Cole continued: "Which means that there's a universe out there where...you and I are together. We have no problems, and we're happy. We're both happy. Our friends and families are safe. We're in love, and nothing can break us apart..." he sighed.

Nya took her hand. "I don't think that's a dream, Cole. That universe will be this universe. That's reality. That's going to be us one day."

Cole squeezed her hand. "I hope you're right. Because you...you're my universe."

Nya giggled, scooting closer to him.

"What? Was that too cheesy?" He asked, a playful glint in his eye.

"Just a little," she responded, then kissed him again.

 **Um...so how was it? Good? Bad? Eh? Leave a review on your thoughts, pleeeeeaaaaassseee!**

 **Once again, I'm sorry for the stupid little accident of mine. I hope this chapter is a little better.**


	29. Déjà Vu

_There's a deep ringing in her ears that she can't ignore. It's clawing at her ear drums, desperate to push itself through and tear through her mind. The ringing grows louder as the whiteness around her gradually brightens. Soon, she has to cover her eyes._

 _She seems to be floating in a void of sorts. Her feet aren't touching anything, but she feels numb all over. Soon, she floats closer to the ringing. Now, she realizes that it's not a ringing at all, but the sound of..._

...a piano?

Her eyes slowly opened to reveal the ceiling of her room. It looked like it was still dark outside, so she checked the time. Two-forty five in the morning. Great.

Shifting slowly under her covers, she tried to get comfortable again, but to no avail. Her thoughts were scattered across the void she had visited in her dream. It was always strange: the transition between being jerked out of a lifelike dream and swept into the real world again. Slowly, her brain began to pull itself together, and she could concentrate again.

Well, there's no way Nya would be able to sleep again anytime soon. For some reason, she yearned for a walk. Kai would definitely be against the idea of her wandering around at night, but she shrugged it off and decided that she wouldn't go far, nor would she take too long. She pulled a blue sweatshirt over her head, then pulled a pair of sweatpants over her shorts. She yanked on her socks and tennis shoes, then gently pushed the window open and crept out, holding onto the window to position herself. She jumping, dropping five or six feet to the ground. She landed on her feet not-too-gracefully, and a pain shot through her left ankle. She probably just sprained it. Ignoring her pain, she continued out to the woods.

After shaking off her ankle's cries of pain, she made it to the outskirts of the woods. Kai used to tell her that there were strange things out in the woods. Nya had always been curious about these 'things', and hadn't gathered up the courage to explore until now. Maybe she'd find an ancient building, or maybe even a friendly monster. Or a hostile monster. That'd be cool.

But the woods were quiet as they silently welcomed their unexpected visitor. The leaves her feet crunched were the only sounds that she could hear. Going further into the woods, she enjoyed the quiet serenity of the forest. The dark sky enveloped the trees in shadows, and Nya had to be careful not to trip when the leaves of the trees blocked the moonlight illuminating her path.

After about fifteen minutes of walking in silence, she came across a small stream. Stopping dead in her tracks, she spotted a large, thick tree with an opening in its base. There was something...man-made in it. From where she was standing, it was bulk"y and rectangular. Carefully hopping onto a few rocks that had been embedded into the sediment of the stream, she made it across the stream without getting too wet. Her ankle screamed again, and she stifled a yelp.

Her curiosity got the best of her, and she walked over to the object. It was a chest, apparently made of metal. It didn't seem to be locked, so she tried to open it.

It opened with a shrill shriek. Inside, lying on a rusted surface, was a beautiful, orange stone she couldn't take her eyes off of. Slowly, she lifted it out of the box. Bits of black swirled around in tiny blobs, mixing beautifully with the orange.

Maybe Kai would know what it was. She pocketed it, standing. When she looked around, she found that...

...there was...something wrong.

She could feel it bubbling in her gut; there was definitely something wrong here. What would a beautiful gem like this be doing out in a place so...unguarded?

The words raced through her mind a second too late.

 _It's a trap._

She bolted in the direction from which she came, but found it was blocked by three ghostly figures. They were human, yes, that was clear, and from the looks of it, they were scientists. All were wearing torn and filthy lab coats. Nya backed up, but one looked up at her.

 _She could hear it again._

 _The ringing that was not, in fact, ringing._

Confusion poked and prodded at her brain, but she shoved it aside and forced herself to calm down. She knew it'd be a bad idea to run deeper into the woods, but it was also a bad idea to run towards the ghost scientists.

 _Don't fear us, child._

 _We only want to help._

 _Ring._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Ring._

It came so suddenly she had to clamp her head in her hands to keep herself from crying out.

 _Come with us._

She gritted her teeth, then she made a stupid, yet effective decision.

She bolted right through the ghosts.

And she ran like _hell_.

A root grabbed her sprained ankle, and she fell, face-planting into the earth with a groan. Her ankle was throbbing, and when she picked herself up, it hurt even worse. She forced herself to keep moving despite the pain.

You get a frustrating sense of deja vu when you look at him.

 _The memory of him is...baffling to you._

She let out another yell as she started running again. Her head began swimming in agony, the ghost scientists all around her.

Finally, she made it to the outskirts of the woods, where she sprinted, but fell again.

The ringing stopped.

The voices faded.

She remained on her knees for a minute, trying to collect herself and process what the fuck just happened.

After thirty seconds, she picked herself back up, then made her way to the open window. With a few muffled cries of pain, and some sloppy climbing, she fell back inside her room, then closed the window behind her, locking it.

When Nya tried to stand up, using the nightstand for support, she got halfway up before her jelly-like legs gave out on her and she collapsed yet again, bringing her lamp down with her. It landed on the ground, its light bulb shattering. She shifted, but ended up cutting her shins, knees, and hands on the shards.

A muffled sob escaped her lips. Already, a light had turned on in the hallway and she could hear her brother's footsteps. Her door was slammed open a few seconds later.

"Nya?!" He rushed to her side as tears already spilled down her cheeks. "What happened?! Are you okay?!"

She showed him her cuts, then her ankle, which was now broken pretty badly. Her head had an ugly gash down the side, and was oozing with blood. Kai lifted her onto her bed, then tended to her wounds as she shakily held onto him.

When he was done, he lifted her ankle, which was now in a makeshift splint, and placed it onto a stack of pillows. He sat down next to her quivering figure.

"What happened?" Her older brother asked her.

She didn't bother lying to him, and explained to him what happened.

The ringing never faded.

...

One hundred and eighty days of sitting in class and learning would be over after today. After the clock struck three-twenty five, and they'd be free from school.

Cole was pretty excited. This summer would be better than last summer, he knew. He would stay out of trouble, help keep his parents in check, and he'd get to spend time with his friends.

"Okay, since today's the last day of school, I'm going to give you all the rest of class to yourselves. Sign each other's yearbooks, talk about whatever you're doing over summer, what classes you'll be taking in high school..."

Everyone groaned.

"But that's a while away. Just worry about summer for now. Sit wherever you like and enjoy yourselves." The teacher sat down and leaned back in his chair.

Cole closed his eyes. Nya wasn't here today, which surprised him. He sighed in disappointment. He had been looking forward to showing her a video that would make them both hysterical in laughter.

He wondered what was wrong. Maybe she was hurt? Sick, maybe? Or maybe she just doesn't come to the last day of school? It did seem kind of pointless, after all-

His thoughts were interrupted by the clank of metal. He looked up to see Nya...on crutches. Immediately, he stood and bombarded her with questions.

"Just...give me a second, will you?" Her voice was tired, strained, and...spooked.

It unnerved him.

Nya didn't get spooked easily.

Concern painted across his face, he helped her sit down after she threw her crutches on the floor. He took her by the waist, firmly holding her, then he set her into her chair gently, then he pulled up a chair next to her so she could prop her ankle up.

"Thanks," she said. He nodded, eagerly waiting.

"Okay. First question! What the _fuck_?"

She smiled a bit. "I went out for a walk a few hours ago...and I got...ummm...ambushed, I guess? By ghost guys in lab coats?" She huffed. "But that's crazy."

He took her hand in his. They were paler than usual, and colder, too. He gripped them, rubbing soothing circles on her palm.

"It's not crazy."

"Yes it is." She spat bitterly.

"It's not. Ghosts are real."

She shook her head. "Oh, um...no, actually, I-I meant that..." she sighed, "they were actually men. They looked like ghosts, though."

His glare hardened. "Did they hurt you?"

"I hurt myself with my own stupidity."

"You're not stupid."

"Well, I'm stupid enough to go into the woods at two in the morning, apparently." She wrinkled her nose slightly, like she always did when she was thinking. "That reminds me. You're in geology right now, right?"

He nodded.

She dug something out of her pocket. An orange and black...stone, apparently. He took it and examined it.

"Igneous." He responded. "Definitely. Where'd you find it?"

"About half a mile into the woods. It was in a chest that was inside a big tree."

"Weird. Maybe..." he trailed off.

 _The expression Nya was wearing._

 _The orange and black rock being pinched between his thumb and pointer finger._

 _The familiar buzz of the classroom around him._

 _This moment..._

 _..._

 _He had seen it before. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, a memory was shouting at him..._

"Cole?"

She snapped him out of the moment of deja vu, then he turned his attention to her.

"Maybe the geology teacher will know more about it," Cole said, "wanna see if we can go down to ask her? She doesn't have a class right now."

Nya nodded. Cole grabbed her crutches, then helped her up.

The position her figure was in triggered the memory.

 _The old man's shrine._

 _Yes._

 _He'd seen this moment before._

 _ **And things were about to get so much worse.**_

...

"Good morning, Mr. Brookestone. How are you doing today?" The geology teacher greeted the two with a warm smile. She was an older woman, wearing a floral shirt that was tucked into a knee-length skirt.

"Good morning, Miss Royston," Cole greeted, holding the door open for Nya, who hobbled in on her crutches. "I'm well, how are you?"

"I'm doing fine, thank you for asking!" Her kind smile seemed to warm up the room. "Who is this? I don't believe I've had you in my class, dear."

"This is Nya, one of my best friends," Cole announced.

"Hello! It's nice to meet you."

Her smile brightened even more. "Nice to meet you, too, dears. What can I do for you?"

"Nya found this yesterday, and we're not sure what kind of rock this is. We were hoping you could help."

Leaning on Cole, who held her by the waist, Nya dug out the mysterious rock.

"Interesting!" Miss Royston said, holding it up to examine it further.

"What kind of rock is this, Mr. Brookestone?"

"Igneous." He replied.

"Very good. It's very old. Unique, too. I've never seen anything like this." She squinted. "Did either of you notice this?"

"What?"

"There is an imprint on the corner," she turned it over in her palm and held it out to them.

There was a strange symbol. It was tiny, and Nya couldn't make it out until she placed it under the lamp on her desk.

It was a tiny circle encased in some kind of...misshapen skull, or something.

"That's weird," Cole said, "do you recognize it?"

"No," the teacher responded.

He felt Nya tense beside him.

"If I were you, I'd look in the library for more information on this symbol." Miss. Royston said, handing it back to Cole. He chanced a look at Nya, and she looked to be even more spooked than she just was.

"What is it, Nya?" He asked, putting his hand on her cheek.

"I...I need to go. Thank you, Cole. I'-"

"Nya," he said, "what's wrong?"

"I just...need to go." She said.

He waved in his geology teacher's direction, then he followed her out.

"Nya," Cole said, walking in front of her, "what is wrong?"

"I just...I recognize that symbol."

Cole exhaled. "What? From where?"

"Um...I haven't seen it anywhere in reality. Kind of like deja vu, y'know?"

That settled it for Cole.


	30. A Prophecy

The pair eventually found themselves seated in the library. Cole slid another chair next to Nya and gently helped her put her foot on it. He slipped into the chair across from her.

"What's going on?" She asked him, curiosity seeping into her voice.

He took her hands into his. Her gaze lingered on him, silently demanding answers.

"I'll tell you everything if you tell me every detail you can remember about that symbol." His green eyes pleaded her.

Nya's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, and she looked like she was about to question him further when he squeezed her hands. Finally, she gave in.

"Okay, well...um, for the past few weeks, I've been having these really weird dreams. It's so weird. I'm always floating in an infinite void, and there's a really messed up piano playing. It's so...so white, and it's bright, too."

"Where does the mark come in?" He asked.

"I'm...not sure, to be honest. I just know it has something to do with the dreams. I can't quite grasp it."

He had his cute thinking face on: brows furrowed, eyes focused on something invisible, and his nose slightly wrinkled. A small, tired giggle escaped Nya's lips.

"This is weird." He finally said after a few moments.

"Yes, I've noticed. Now will you please tell me what's going on?!"

"Okay. Yeah. Um...so, first of all, I need you to promise me some things."

Suppressing an annoyed sigh, she bit her lip and nodded. "What?"

"Promise me this stays between us, okay?"

The urgency in his tone was underlain with worry, laced with caution and insecurity. Something in her gut tugged at her instincts; that strange feeling...the sensation that she should be running away instead of listening. But Nya loved that feeling, lived for it, even. The sense that she was about to throw herself into a dangerous situation exhilarated her to no end.

She hated making promises to the people closest to her. A while ago, she found that most of the time she made a promise to her friends or family, she never kept it, no matter how hard she tried.

"This matter will stay between us." She hoped she sounded as reassuring as she thought she did, hoping that he didn't notice it...

He raised an eyebrow. "But you didn't promise."

Shit. "Fine. I promise you that this matter will stay between us."

"Okay. Thank you." He clasped his together. It was then she realized just how nervous he was. His hands kept on fidgeting, and he was biting his lip. She studied his eyes for a minute. They were hard, and completely serious, yet at the same time urgent. Urging her to understand.

"Okay. Okay. Second thing. No matter what happens, if things get dangerous, which is definitely possible, then promise me you won't try to play the hero."

"Cole, cut the crap. I want to know more before I promise anything else." She said, her tone now bitter.

"Nya, please-"

"No. I want to know what the hell's going on, and if I have to make so many promises to you, then I want to know what the fuck is going on. I'm not making anymore promises until you tell me what kind of shit you're in."

He was quiet for a few moments. Nya kept her gaze on him. Finally, he said: "Okay. Fair enough." He inhaled, then leaned forward. "So. It all started last summer.

"There was a prophecy from where I lived, and it was well known throughout the village we were in. It was written in ancient times, so there are many interpretations of it today. The prophecy is really long, but basically it states in a way that kind of sounds like a riddle that, one day, two groups will rise. It's still not clear who these two groups are, simply because of the way the prophecy was worded. Anyway, the two groups would either work together to create something...unimaginable to humankind. Something that worked with a wizard's magical ability. Or, the two groups would go to war with each other in order to find this creation. No one knows whether this creation must be created or found.

"Um...when I was younger, I got curious about this prophecy. First of all, I researched its Oracle. I was able to trace it back to...well, I don't remember the exact date, but needless to say, it was really old and it came from Asuka. You know, the village in the woods that's supposedly protected by Inari, Japanese goddess of agriculture? And second..." He trailed off, taking the gemstone into his hand, gazing at the symbol with a thoughtful expression.

"The second thing I researched was its different interpretations. Most of them have the same idea, and the only difference between them is a few minor details. For some reason, I...don't agree with any of the ones I found. So, I made my own. I think the prophecy states that in a period of time, two forces will rise. I agree with that much. But I don't think they'll go to war or help each other; I think they're going to do both. You see, I think of it like politics. People can be Democrats, Republicans, or third parties. Democrats and Republicans have different opinions, and they typically argue over them. Sometimes a third party will step in, and other times the two parties will end up compromising. Everyone has different opinions, but we're still a united nation. Despite our differences, we all have an opinion on the problems our nation faces. For the most part, we're all on the same side. But if opinions on either side get too...strong, I guess, things start to go downhill. Does that make sense?"

Nya had her head tilted in thought. "Yeah, it does. Continue."

"Cool. So anyway, the two forces don't know much about the Creation. They work together. Try to find out what the fuck this thing is. Now, this gemstone..." He trailed off for a second, but quickly recollected his thoughts. "I know for a goddamned fact it has something to do with this Creation. This symbol, too. Damn, it's so familiar. I know you've been having the déjà vu thing, too."

"Yeah, what's up with that?" Nya asked, her curiosity seeping into her voice.

"At first, I wasn't sure. But now I know that you're here..." He sighed, "and you're having the same thing, plus the dreams..." He closed his eyes, rubbing his forehead. Nya silently reached across the table and took his free hand in hers. He offered her a small smile.

"You and I...Nya, we have something to do with this prophecy. I can feel it." He muttered.

Nya could feel the nervousness seeping out of his voice and from his aura.

"Hey. It's almost time for second block. Let's just...let this go for a while, okay?"

He studied her for a minute, then nodded. "You're right. Oh! Um...if it's okay with you and your brother, I was thinking that later after school...maybe you could come over to my place for a bit. We can talk more there. Plus my mom really wants to get to know you better."

Her trademark smile crossed her lips and reached her eyes. "I'd love to, but I just need to call Kai after school's out."

He nodded, picking up her crutches and propping them against the table. She held onto his forearm as she lifted herself up and settled the crutches under her arms.

"Let us continue." She mumbled as he helped her to her second class.

...

Since Nya was injured, she had the luxury of leaving school five minutes early to avoid the crowds. She felt a pleasurable yet cruel satisfaction as she stumbled out of her fourth period for the last time and watched the faces of her classmates turn to ones of jealousy. She collected the last of her belongings from her beloved locker and slammed it shut, then slung her backpack over her shoulder and hobbled toward the exit. Then, remembering Cole's offer, she called Kai. He stated that she was to be back at seven o' clock sharp, and that she needed to be careful with her ankle. When he finished his little rant, Nya thanked him and hung up, then wobbled over to Cole's locker. The bell would ring in two minutes.

Which was definitely not enough time for Nya to consider Cole's words. But she could at least start.

What was her life turning into?

She has a role in an ancient prophecy? Was Cole shitting around? She shook her head, remembering how focused he had been while explaining. He was never focused when he pulled a prank or told a joke to someone.

If this is real, Nya thought, then all of this is fucking cliché.

Nya wasn't the biggest fan of clichés. Women being psychopaths. Einstein associated with being a genius. Big rich guy sitting in a huge swivel chair behind the desk with the back turned to the client, and turning around when the client approached the desk. Shit like that. For some reason deep within her gut, it made her insides boil.

That fact alone almost made her call Cole right then and tell him that she wanted no part of this.

But the whole cliché thing wasn't the point. Yeah, she loved her a good fight and adrenaline rush, but...a prophecy? Of all things?

She shot the bell a frustrated glance as it rang to signal the end of the year, and students rushed out of their classrooms. A few yelled "FREEDOM!" and a few other phrases through the hallways. Nya did her best to stay out of the way of the traffic jam clogging up the hallway, ducking behind a part of the wall that jutted out in a rectangle shape a few inches away a from the wall

It took him a few minutes, but Cole eventually appeared and greeted her at his locker. He insisted on carrying her bookbag and he began ra,bling again on the whole prophecy situation. Nya ended up shushing him as they climbed into the Brookestone's car.

"That shit is for later." She whispered. "For now, you're telling me what you have planned for this summer."

 **I'm not gonna lie, I'm starting to get sick of this story. I'm sorry for the abrupt little change, I just hate writing these high school things. I need action.**

 **Ugh, this story is fucking cringey. I don't know why you guys like it...but thank you for stickin with me. Seriously.**

 **I guess next chapter will be a much needed fluff chapter. I just got out of school, but I have swim team, summer school, and other stupid ass shit to worry about. I know I haven't been as active lately, but I promise you I will not give up yet. I'm sorry about this...again.**


	31. Welp

Heya guys. I read a review on the last chapter and decided to agree with it.

This is hard for me to say, but I am cancelling this story. This has been my most popular story so far, with nearly 1,000 views on the first chapter. But, the views have been decreasing from 1,000 and now, on last chapter, there are 50 views. No. That's not good. But, stay with me here. I'm rewriting it right now, but we'll get to that in a second.

If you've somehow managed to make it through my cringey ass ff this far, then thank you. Thank you very much for reading. It means a lot to me that you guys are still sticking with me, but I'm done.

I'm going rewrite this story. I might just use the chapters of this story as a base, then go from there. So keep an eye out for that, I'm planning on posting it sometime in the near future when I get my shit back together. Hopefully I'll write it better this time. ;) Things I'm planning on improving are:

-Chapter lengths: I'm aiming for at least 2,000 words per chapter.

-Better quality overall

-Better plotline

-More fluff

If there is anything else you think I can improve on, let me know.

One last thing: please tell me your thoughts on last chapter, cause I might end up changing that, too. Thank you all so very much, your feedback is really improving my writing.

Have a good day/night wherever you are. Be fearless, guys.


End file.
